


Neferet

by Ookami_Saru



Series: Power Animals [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ATTENTION: Chapter 9 containst EXPLICIT content (NSFW), F/F, I had a discussion about platypus before, I have no clue of chemistry and stuff, Short Story, Two Chapters, definitely more than 2 chapters..., not so short story, turned out completely different from my plot line, well maybe more, when something goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Saru/pseuds/Ookami_Saru
Summary: Well, I could place a summary in here but I don't want to ruin this so just be curious! ^^





	1. Chapter 1

The drop grew bigger on the end of the pipette until it fell into the transparent fluid in the test tube below.

_Right! Now a little bit of this…_

Angela reached for another pipette and dipped it into another transparent substance, her gaze behind her safety glasses highly concentrated. It was just another test session of her new project she has been working on the whole day and as usual, she was the only one in the laboratories working late into the night. She filled the pipette with just enough fluid to add a few drops to her test tube. A faint sizzling reached her ears, when the drops hit the surface but she did not worry about it. She put the pipette aside and carefully turned the tube as if she was turning a spoon in her coffee mug. The color of the fluid changed from transparent to a milky white and finally back transparent.

“Interesting…”, Angela muttered and added this to her notes.

The fluid seemed harmless like water, like mineral water as the sizzling became a permanent sound of it. Then a tiny bit of something that looked like very fine metal powder changed everything. The sizzling grew louder and threatening, faint smoke rose from the test tube and suddenly the contents splashed out like a geyser. It happened too fast for Angela to drop the tube safely in its holder, so she could just try to cover her face with her arm.

“Shit!”, she cursed, checking whether she or her notes took damage. “Great! So much to this combination…”

Gladly, she noticed no serious damage, except from partly wet spots on her lab coat, but they could have also been remains of former cleaning actions. She put her instruments aside and took off her safety glasses, yawning. It was already past midnight.

“Should get going, then. I should get at least some hours of sleep before the flight.“, she mumbled and rubbed her eyes unconsciously with her still gloved and still stained hand.

Throwing her gloves away, she strode to the door, not bothering to tidy up her workspace behind her. Nobody would enter anyway, when she was not in here, so she simply switched off the light and left. The hallways were empty and only lit by the emergency lamps. High pitched sounds and music blurted muffled through Hana’s closed door, a proof that the teen was still wide awake.

“Go to bed, Hana!”, Angela said, knocking on the door.

The sounds paused for a moment, only to give Hana the possibility to not yell back her answer.

“Yes, _mommy_!”, she teased.

“I’ll get you for that, young lady!”

“Not, if you go on talking like a mom.”

Angela bit down a biting answer, already hearing the sounds reviving behind the door. This girl just would not listen. She sighed and continued her way to her own room. Eventually, the door fell shut behind her. Gosh, was she tired all of the sudden. The lab coat slumped down on one of her chairs, shoes discarded somewhere. All she had in mind was sleep. She shuffled into her bedroom and let her fall face first into the softness of her pillows. Like that, Angela wiggled out of her pants just to have a bit more comfort. Within an instant, sleep found her.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the thin curtains of her room, tickling her nose. Angela stretched herself delicately, blinking sleep away.

_What time is it?_

She rolled onto her side to look at her alarm. 10:00 AM.

_SHIT! I missed my flight!_

Fighting with her blanket that had looped around her like a climbing plant, Angela fell out of her bed. She hurried back onto her feet, when she suddenly noted something odd. There was no need for her to hurry onto her feet. She already landed on them.

_Since when do I have this kind of reflex?_

She looked up. Her bedside table was incredibly tall, but she could not remember it being like that.

“Wha – Meow?”

Her eyes widened in shock. Unsure, if she really wanted to know what had happened to her, Angela slowly looked down at her hands. But there were no hands. There were paws. Fluffy little kitten paws, covered in cream coloured fur.

_I must be dreaming!_

She dashed to her bathroom, jumped onto the sink and stretched herself until she could look into the mirror. No doubt. She turned into a cat while she slept. From head to toe – well, tail tip – cream fur which was very similar to her former hair colour coated her, except for her chest. There she had a white heart shaped pattern. The only thing that had not changed much were her eyes. Despite their new pupils, they still had the same shade of blue.

_Oh, no! What do I do? This must’ve been the result of yesterday’s experiment. I need to get to my labs._

Angela jumped out of the sink, crossing the living-room and halted in front of a hurdle, she would have never seen as one before. The door handle suddenly seemed miles away.

_Oh, boy! I always sucked at high-jump… Hopefully this has changed, too._

She took a few steps back, pushed her rear out, wiggled it and jumped. Her paws reached for the handle, missing it for only millimeters. Then the movement stopped abruptly as her teeth clenched around the metal. The handle dropped, slowly swinging the door open for a bit and Angela slid down the metal with a squeal.

_Well, that worked out somehow…_ , she thought, squeezing herself through the ajar door.

A small wind breeze that blew through an open window pushed the door shut with a loud bang. A cat-like hiss escaped Angela’s throat and her fur stood up straight as she arched her back.

_Okay, back to what I need to do!_  

* * *

It was an usual sight to see a cat straying along Overwatch’s base, but apparently no one was noticing it. No one, except Lena.

“Aaaaw, now look at tha’! What do we have ‘ere?“, she cooed, kneeling down to the small animal. “Well, hello, little one. How did you get ‘ere?”

The cat looked at Lena with big blue eyes and meowed. A wide smile lit up the face of the Brit.

“I see. You got lost, right? Now, don’t worry, my luv. I’ll take good care of you!”

She looped her hands around the cat and lifted it above her head, twirling on her tip-toes with a gleeful chuckle. Obviously, the cat was not too pleased of it.

_No, Lena! Let me down! I need to go to the labs to –_

Lena wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight.

_You’re crushing me…!_

“I’ll name you Pepper. Ah, no! Whiskers! Tha‘ sounds nice, doesn’t it. You can sleep in my room and I’ll buy you a nice fluffy cat-bed and…“, she trailed off in a never ending list of things she would spoil the little fur-ball with. “Oh, Emily will love you, sweetie!”

She deliberately ignored the constant meow and wiggling as she kept on cuddling the little fellow and walking to her room.

_I need air…_

The moment Lena fished for her keys, Angela hastily climbed onto her back, leaving some scratches on her leather jacket and dashed away.

“Hey~! Come back ‘ere!“

_I’m sorry Lena, but you bear hug me too much!_

Not paying attention to where she was running, Angela ended up in a dead-end. A cold shudder ran down her spine when she heard Lena still behind her. She glanced around.

_There!_

Never was she happier seeing a louver and now that she was so small she easily fit through. Wasting no time, Angela squeezed through the slit into darkness. Lena whined on the other side, but she was relieved to be out of her reach. She carefully prowled along the funnel. Although she might now be a predator, she had no wish of walking into mice or even rats to fight with.

Suddenly the ground under her paws slid away and she fell into a big, soft something. Well, it was not completely soft. The bright light in the room blinded her for a moment.

“Mmmmmmm. Wha’ d’ya want? Leave me alone asshole!“, a deep voice rumbled below her.

_Jesse! Thank god!_

Angela meowed happily, although she struggled to keep her balance on top on the moving man. When he was done shifting, Jesse blinked down to her, once, twice.

“Hello kitty cat.”, he mumbled still half asleep.

_Come on Jesse. Get up! I need your help. Can you escort me to the labs? Please, I promise you to not interrupt your naps anymore…_

He yawned loudly and patted her head with his now giant hand. Drool drew a faint line in the corners of his mouth.

“Such a nice little, fur ball.”

As if nothing had happened, he snuggled back into his sheets. Silence stretched between them.

“CAT?!?”, Jesse jolted up and Angela jumped off him immediately.

_Oh, dear… I completely forgot about that…_

“Shhh, shhh, shhh! Out you bastard! Don’t come near me! I swear!“ He shouted and threw his shoes after her. “I will – atchoo! – Imma gonna – atchoo! – kill ya!”

Sneezing and swearing the tall man chased the threatened cat through his rooms. Lamps and chairs crashed to the ground either due to his doing or Angela’s. Finally he opened the door and she dashed out.

_Why is everybody chasing me~?_

She perked her ears, as she heard Jesse’s heavy steps behind her. Half-dressed he swung a bat over his head glaring at her through partly swollen eyes.

_Shit!_

Again she blindly ran down the hallway, furious Jesse in tow. Here and there the bat hit the wall accompanied by deep growls. The chase led them to Torbjörn’s workshop. Angela took cover under one of the workbenches with lighting speed.

“Where is that – atchoo! – cat?”, Jesse panted and Torbjörn looked at him puzzled.

“What?

“A cat! There’s a friggin‘ cat in your – atchoo!“

“A rat?”, Torbjörn asked.

Jesse palm fisted his face and grunted.

“No! A CAT!”

“Ah, don’t worry. Good timing to test my new gadget for getting rid of rats.”

Torbjörn reached for something that looked quite like a flame-thrower and chuckled.

“Come on baby light my fire!”, he sang.

Jesse rolled his eyes but did not seem to mind his help anyway, before he bursted into another sneeze. Angela on the other hand watched them with pure horror and pressed herself closer into the shadows of the bench. Her heart pounded in her throat.

“Hey, Torb.”, another voice echoed from the entrance. “Mind if I borrow a hammer from you? I –“

Fareeha stopped midsentence, frowning at the picture of the two men crouching on the floor. One holding a bat, the other holding the burning end of a small flame-thrower.

“What are you two doing there?”

They jolted up, heads spinning in her direction and Jesse cursed heavily as he hit his head while doing so. Like children caught with their hands in a cookie box, the men blinked at Fareeha guiltily.

“We’re hunting rats.”, Torbjörn said.

“A cat!”, Jesse corrected.

“I see…”, Fareeha said hesitantly, not sure whether they were drunk or not. “Let me see your crat.”

They made her some space to crouch down but before she could even think about it, a cream coloured cat scurried out of its hide-out and behind Fareeha’s legs.

“Don’t tell me you were hunting this little cat.”

“It’s not just a lil’ ca – atchoo! It’s a beast!”, Jesse growled but Fareeha ignored him.

She bent down to the cat and carefully picked it up, cradling it to her chest. The small furry thing shook like a leaf, blue eyes scared and wide. A tiny meow reached her ears that almost sounded as if the cat was about to cry. Fareeha soothingly tickled it under the chin, feeling the, oh, so soft and smooth fur.

“You scared her to death.”, she said calmly, but her gaze that hit the men could have killed.

“I don’t care if it’s a he or she.”, Jesse grunted. “Just keep that _thing_ away from me!”

With that being said, he stomped out of the workshop, sneezing and mumbling to himself. Torbjörn and Fareeha looked after him, one annoyed the other visibly confused.

“I thought it was a rat…”

_I’m not a rat!_

Fareeha sighed as the small bundle in her arms wiggled restlessly and hissed.

“Well, then. I’ll take care of you now, you little whirlwind.”, she decided.

 

Check out this link for the final version too: [Neferet Chapter 1](https://www.patreon.com/posts/neferet-chapter-13783483)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really astonished by such a high response rate on this fic! Never expected that within the first 24 hours! Well, lets continue and see what happens next to our little Catgela ...:)

“Here we go. Welcome to your new home!”

Fareeha closed the door to her rooms behind her and put the cat down. The whole way back, it had been meowing and wiggling in her arms as if it tried to tell her about itself. She chuckled softly when the cat was suddenly silent. Its blue eyes were large like it was astonished to be there.

_These are Fareeha’s rooms._

From the door one could see a comfortable couch with blankets draped across the back and cushions placed on each arm rest. A small coffee table sat in front of it with a few books neatly resting upon another. Obviously, Fareeha liked to read. A TV set and a side board with a small selection of pictures completed the living-room’s equipment.

“No need to be shy. This is your home too.”, Fareeha laughed as she sensed the cat’s wonder.

The warm voice made it jump a little as it was lost in the terracotta highlighted wall paint.

_She sure has a good taste! Oh, my… I’ve never put so much effort in making my rooms homie._

Carefully, she stepped in further, hoping this was not a dream. Fareeha strode past her into the kitchen.

“I bet you’re hungry after such a chase.”, she said, rummaging in her refrigerator.

Like on command, the stomach of the cat growled. Angela could feel her ears heat up.

_I’m starved actually._

Fareeha chuckled and served some left overs on a small plate to reheat in the microwave. While waiting, she gazed at her new room-mate.

“Hmm, I guess we have to find you a name.”, she said and picked the small bundle up. “Let’s see what you actually are…”

Her fingers carefully stroked along the cat’s belly until they reached the area, which would have been the hips in case of a human.

_W-what are you – Hey! This is private!!!_

“Oh!”, Fareeha said and quickly pulled her hand away to dodge sharp little claws. “I’m sorry, princess.”

_You better are!_

Blue eyes glared at her and if she was not mistaken, the cat pouted and crinkled its nose in displeasure. Fareeha had to laugh.

“Heh. Don’t gimme that look! Just needed to know whether you are a lion or a fearsome lioness to give you a proper name.“

_I already have a name…_

The microwave pinged and the little paws felt the ground again. A nice smell filled the air, spicy and mouthwatering delicious. It definitely was not convenience food. The cat jumped onto the chair, making Fareeha tilt her head a little confused.

“At the table? Hm, fine.”, she said, placing the plate in front of its seat.

_I may be a cat now, but I still have manners._

“I know, it’s not proper cat food, but it should still be good. You know I haven’t expected you as my new room-mate. I’ll go get some after work.”

She seated herself across from her furry companion, propping her chin on one hand. Thoughtful brown eyes gazed at the cat but it did not seem to notice. Its blue eyes were glued to the served dish, sparkling bright. A paw reached up and tried to pick up a bite but it turned out more complicated than expected. Sitting and using the paws to eat did not work out.

“Shall I put you on the table?”, Fareeha asked.

She leant over curiously and was about to reach over but the cat meowed and shook its head. The hand stilled in its motion as the cat propped itself up on its hind legs. Again, a paw fished for a bite, successful this time. A small meat ball was spiked with a claw as a substitute to a fork.

“You really are some cat!”, Fareeha chuckled, observing the cat carefully sniffing at her food.

Elegantly, the paw closed the distance to the mouth, tasting a little bite. The little jaws worked in a few careful chews when they suddenly stopped. Its ears twitched just as the whiskers did as well and eyes blinked.

_If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up. This is sooooo good!_

The cat started purring, speeding up its pace of eating with pure delight.

“So you like it. Guess I should name you ‘snag’ by the way you’re wolfing it down.”, Fareeha thought out loud, receiving a quick glare before the blue orbs turned back to the meal.

The woman watched the cat intently, lost in her thoughts. While doing so she unconsciously tapped her cheek with her finger. A smile started to tug on her lips.

_Huh? Do I look funny? Do I have something in my face? Why does she keep staring at me?_

Hesitantly, the cat peeped up to meet the absent minded gaze.

_Oh, gosh! I’ve never seen this look on her face before. Beautiful…_

Her features were fully relaxed, no hint of the stern dutiful soldier she usually was. For this moment, she was nothing more than a woman, an astonishingly beautiful woman. Brown eyes so warm, Angela thought they could have been sweeter than her favoured hot chocolate. And that dreamy smile seemed so perfect, so promising, so much sweeter than Turkish honey. Angela felt her ears twitch and was sure she would have been beet red by now, being a human.

_Would I have ever seen her like that, if I was still a human?_

“You know, you do remind me of someone.”, Fareeha said, tilting her head so that her hair décor softly clicked. “Hmmm, what about Bastet?”

The cat tilted its head and blinked questioning. Was the woman slightly blushing?

“Ah, no, that’s not suitable. Well, from your looks you do remind me of the Fertility Goddess Bastet… but no, no, that’s awkward.”, Fareeha said sheepishly.

_Goddess? I’m definitely not a goddess… and a fertility – Oh!!!_

Scratching her cheek, she avoided to look into those beautiful blue eyes. They irritatingly reminded her of someone, but she could not put her finger on it. These eyes sometimes seemed so human. She had noted that quickly, but maybe it was just because she was not used to having a cat around for quite some years.

“No, you need a different name. Something special…”

_Well, Bastet sounded special. Although I’m not so sure about the fertility part…_

She turned her gaze back to the cat and leaned over a bit, nibbling at her lower lip, eyes squeezed into slits. A habit she had already shown back when she had been a child. The cat meowed again. Just then Fareeha noticed a small crumble in the corner of its mouth and reached over to rub it off.

“Let me help you with that. Such a beauty… There. Now you’re nice and clean again.”, her voice rumbled low and soft. “Beauty! Yes, that’s it! Your name is Neferet. What d’you think?“

_Wha – If you knew… Haaaah, she really is a thoughtful person… and a great cook! Well, I suppose she cooked that dish... Oh, dear! This is getting more and more complicated! Why her? I just hope I don’t look like a mess. Did I even brush my teeth today? Wait! I’m a cat, so I couldn’t… Why do I even care about it!? Argh, concentrate! You wanted to go to the labs! Right._

Neferet meowed and blinked at Fareeha, before she jumped off her chair, striding towards the door. She looked back at the woman, meowing again.

“Huh? You wanna leave already?“, she blinked in surprise.

A buzz from her pockets distracted her and she fiddled her phone out of it. It was a message from Winston, asking where she was. Typing a short answer, she sighed frowning a bit and busied herself to clean the plate.

“Well. I have to go back to work, Neferet.”, she said, placing a bowl with water on the ground. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.”

Giving Neferet a quick tickle behind her ears, Fareeha reached for her leather jacket that hung next to the door. Her keys clicked as she fished them from a small cupboard. Once more she bent down to continuously talking Neferet and tipped her rosy nose.

“I really do like talking with you, but I have to go now. Otherwise you won’t get your cat necessities as well.”

Neferet squinted at the sensation of her nose being tapped on.

_I don’t need – Huh, wait!!_

But she was too slow and the door fell shut right in front of her nose.

_Great… Time for another high-jump, I guess…_

She looked up to measure the distance to the handle but what she saw let her hopes fade. There was no handle. Obviously, Fareeha preferred a doorknob, at least for the front door.

_Crap!_

* * *

It was already getting dark outside, when she hurried back home, arms filled with bags and boxes that dangerously swayed. But somehow Fareeha managed to balance them. Of course she could have carried her goods in two separate units but although she may not be a lazy person in particular, in this case she was. Finishing that in two or more walks simply were one or more walks too much, before an evening on the couch with delicious food and some entertainment.

“Where are you going with these?”, a voice made her halt.

She carefully turned her face to the source of it.

“Home.”, she answered casually.

“Looks like Justice has a cat again.”, Ana noted, smirking slightly.

“Maybe.”

“I hope you didn’t get that pet because you don’t get to pet a certain doctor…”

Fareeha clenched her jaws, visibly turning a shade darker. That topic again!

“No~. I took her because Jesse and Torb were about to kill that poor little thing.”, she pointed out.

She shifted her load a bit to get a better hold of it. Ana chuckled softly.

“Just as I expected from Justice. Have you brought Angela to the airport safely this morning?”

Ana deliberately ignored her daughter’s huff, stepping a little closer to take a look at the new cat box.

“Mom… Do we have to talk about that now? Neferet is waiting for me.”, she whined but her mother just raised an eyebrow.

“Answer my question.”

“No, I didn’t.”, Fareeha sighed, rolling her eyes. “She was already out before I could give her a ride.”

Pursing her lips, Ana clicked her tongue, giving her a scolding look.

“Fareeha! Where shall that lead to? How long are you planning to beat around the bush? I didn’t raise you to be coward or a quitter. You are an adult and you should behave like one, so go to her and ask her out, god damn it! How long shall I wait for grandchildren, huh? I’m not getting any younger, you know!”

Letting her mother’s lecture wash over her, Fareeha sighed heavily waiting for it to end, so she could finally head home. It was the same old story anyway. Of course she knew Ana wanted grandchildren and that she was okay with her being interested in women but her fretting about this certain doctor was tiring her. It was her own decision when she would make a move!

“I understand mom. But please, could we talk about that some other time? Those things are getting heavy and I don’t want to make Neferet wait any longer.”

A little annoyed about the seemingly low amount of her daughter’s care about this issue, Ana rolled her eyes waving her off.

“And I do hope this cat isn’t more beautiful than your Angela!”, she called after her, which made Fareeha grumble.

Moments later, the door lock clicked and gave way for the door to swing open by a slight kick.

“I’m home, Neferet!”

No answer. The bags were eased to the ground with a soft thump and a suppressed sigh. Where was the cat?

“Neferet?”, Fareeha called again, closing the door with an irritated frown.

In her mind she checked whether she had left a window open for Neferet to sneak out or any other possible escape route. She discarded her boots and jacket at her attire, before she headed for the living-room.

“Neferet?”

A surprised meow echoed from her couch on which her room-mate was sitting, seemingly engrossed in a novel. Blue eyes blinked up at her.

“There you are!”, Fareeha smiled, tickling her behind her pointy ears. “I’m sorry that I’m late but my mom had the need to give me some kind of lecture again.”

_A lecture from Ana? What have you done?_

The small head tilted questioningly and the woman folded her arms on the back of her couch, gazing down onto the cat.

“Nothing bad. Just the usual stuff. My mom is a bit worried about my love-life.”, she explained. “She knows that I have someone on my mind though and apparently she is quite happy about that. But she keeps nagging when I’m gonna ask her out.”

_Wait! Fareeha has a special someone? And she is into women. Good to be safe on that last point but who is she crushing?!_

“It’s not like I don’t want to ask her out. I do but I don’t know how. No, I do know how to ask but I just can’t find the right words or the courage to do so.”

_That’s a new one. I never thought she would be frightened of anything! Well, except medical appointments though…_

“When I’m close to her I feel lost and unworthy to even stand in her shade! God, she’s smart, adorable and drop dead gorgeous. She’s an angel, literally. Those little dimples she has when she smiles are so cute it should be illegal. Haaaaah, and her eyes… I don’t need a sky if I can look in hers.”

Fareeha’s gaze grew distant, lost in her thoughts about her certain someone. A soft smile graced her lips.

_Oh, my… this sounds more than a crush. Really who is that – no, no, no! Don’t get too much involved with that, Angela! You don’t even know that bitch who – Darn it!_

“I wonder if she could even be interested in me. I mean look at me! I’m a mere soldier, who always fights on the battle field, killing people and living with the risk of being killed the same way. How could I possibly burden her with such a thing?”

Her eyes had refocused on Neferet. There was so much concern, worry and sadness in those brown orbs of hers that the little furry companion stretched up. A tiny paw soothingly stroked the tanned forearm accompanied by cheering purrs and meows.

_What are you saying? You are more than just a mere soldier! You are kind, reliable, funny and you have something you are fighting for! To others you may be tough and distant, but especially today I learned that you are so much more! You’re actually very sensitive with deep thoughts and such a big heart… Don’t talk yourself small! You’re… To me you are perfect._

“Huh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you sad.”, Fareeha said, running her fingers through the soft fur. “Well, let’s switch to something nice!”

She straightened herself and hurried to the bags. Rustling around with their contents, she put everything to their places. Neferet blinked curiously and jumped off the couch to join her. A fishy smell hit her nose.

“Hungry?”, the woman asked and uncapped a sushi-box. “Well, it’s a bit late to cook, so I thought sushi would be a nice treat for both of us.”

Immediately she received a joyful meow and noted Neferet’s tail wagging excitedly. It remembered her a bit of a dog, making her chuckle. She carefully walked to the couch, hands balancing the food and feet trying not to step on the overly excited cat.

“You really are a special cat.”, she laughed.

They snuggled up on the cozy leather and nibbled their food while zapping through the TV. At some point Fareeha crinkled her nose. There was an ingredient she disliked in her sushi. Neferet looked up, hearing her muttering low to herself and meowed.

“I hate avocado… Why does he always put that in?”

Blue eyes blinked between Fareeha and the discarded food back and forth. Eventually, a paw darted out and grabbed the avocado.

“Huh?”

Within seconds, the cat wolfed it down, purring pleased.

“You like them? Really I can’t understand how somebody can actually like that taste. Angela likes it too. She even makes an after workout shake of it.”

Fareeha shuddered at the memory of the day she had tasted it.

_Oh, that’s why your answer was retarded back then? You could have told me._

“Thinking about it, you do remind me a little of her…” She tilted her head mustering Neferet intently. “The colour of your fur is a bit darker but your eyes… Huh, the exact same shade! And of course your liking of avocados. Hmm, I wonder if Angela’s hair is as soft as your fur though. It does look like it. Especially when it’s actually messy after another of her night-shifts.”

_Huh, when have you seen me like that?_

“She sometimes pushes herself too hard.”, Fareeha sighed and picked up the cat, lying down with her on her back. “I often stand before her labs, thinking about to just carry her outside to give her a rest, but I know that her researches are important to her. Still, it hurts me seeing her like that, completely worn out and still working.”

Neferet’s eyes grew wide and her ears twitched.

_Wait… Could it be…?_

Fareeha chuckled and cradled the cat against her chest, stroking it softly. She felt the purring vibrating against her and smiled.

“If only I knew how to tell her how much she means to me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I posted on my tumblr, I will set My Sky on halt for a bit to have more time for this fiction. But for those of you who read the other one as well, don't worry I'll continue with that multi-language fiction!

Her bed was shifting. Why was it shifting? It must have been part of a dream. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, sighing contently and listening to the steady heartbeat below her. Strong, calm and securing it was. Heartbeat? She could not remember having a lover recently or the past few years. Actually, she was too busy with her work to even consider a relationship, although she did have someone on her mind. Carefully, she opened a blue eye.

“Hhhhrrrrrmph! Good morning, Neferet.”, Fareeha yawned and stretched herself delicately until some bones popped.

_WHAT?!_

Neferet was now wide awake, almost jumping onto her paws, looking puzzled at her sleeping place.

_Did I fall asleep on her?! Yeah, that must’ve happened… But why is she so… Ah, right I’m a cat, I forgot. But did I really sleep on top…? Her chest? A-actually… Her breasts do make a nice pillow… Hah, hold it!!_

“Slept well?”, she asked, grabbing her neck that seemed quite stiff after a night sleeping on a couch. “God! I’m all stiff, but your purring was so soothing… Made me fall asleep easily. Even missed to write my diary.”

She arched her back once again and cradled Neferet when she sat up.

_So she’s a diary keeper…_

Fareeha shuffled to her kitchen, still yawning from time to time and clinging on to the cat. Neferet did not seem to mind it, although she was a bit struggling to not fall off the strong arm. It seemed as if she eagerly avoided to hold onto the woman’s chest for support.

_Don’t touch it, don’t touch it, don’t touch it…_

“Coffee~”, she muttered, draping the cat onto her shoulder, so that she had both hands free and the cat could look into the hanging shelves as well.

A mug with a cute duck print on it was put onto the counter, followed by a box of coffee and tea. She turned to fix the coffee, as well as some hot water for tea.

_Why coffee and tea? Is Ana coming over?_

The cool of the refrigerator made Neferet shudder despite her fur, when Fareeha fished for eggs and other ingredients for her breakfast. She toyed with a tuna can.

“Hmmm, Rastaban loved tuna but I don’t think you would, wouldn’t you?”, she mused.

_Who is Rastaban?_

Neferet meowed close to her ear and she took it as confirmation of her guess, so she put it back.

“Thought so… You’re fine with scrambled eggs and salmon? Huh, I’m sure you are.”

She closed the refrigerator and turned to a whole collection of kitchen equipment. There was a large variety of pots, pans, knives and gadgets Angela had never seen before.

_So she really did cook yesterday’s food! Oh my, if I stay too long a cat, I do have to watch my weight!_

Onions, tomatoes and mushrooms were quickly chopped up. The eggs were put in warm water for whatever reason why and whipped up with swift loops of an eggbeater. Soon the air was filled with the smell of coffee, eggs and tea. A wonderful composition of flavours. Fareeha switched off her coffee machine and poured herself some tea, adding a big spoon of honey to it. She then carried two plates, one a bit smaller, over to her table and placed them facing each other.

“Ah, wait!”, she said, when Neferet was about to jump onto her chair. “I brought you something.”

She pulled out a small sturdy box that was padded with a small layer of cushions and placed it on top of the chair. There was still enough space for Neferet to first jump on the chair and then climb onto the box, so she could actually sit properly at the table.

_Wha – Oh!_

The cat glanced up to Fareeha, giving her a thankful meow, nudging her shin with its shoulder.

“You’re welcome, princess.”

_Stop calling me that… You’re spoiling me! Huh, I do feel guilty for that…_

They ate quietly, only the soft purring interrupting the silence. It was a pleasant atmosphere like on a lazy Sunday morning. But it was just another Tuesday and Fareeha would soon have to leave for work. There was a knock on the door and Fareeha got up with a frown. She strode past Neferet, who was blinking towards the door.

_Who could that be?_

“Good morning, habibti!”, Ana greeted her daughter.

“Morning, mom.”, she mumbled. “What brings you here?”

The elder woman stepped in, not bothering to ask for permission and clicked her tongue.

“Can’t I just visit my daughter for breakfast?”

“I have a bad feeling…”, Fareeha mumbled and gladly it stayed unheard by her mother.

She followed her to her kitchen, where she took out another tea cup.

“So this is Neferet?”, Ana asked, mustering the cat intently.

_Don’t kill me…_

“Why is she sitting at the table like that?”

Fareeha handed her the tea and took her seat, pointing at another chair for her mother.

“Because she is a special cat.”

Ana hummed skeptically.

“Anyway.”, she harrumphed, the blinking at the coffee machine. “Really, Fareeha! Why are you always making coffee if you don’t even drink it? It’s a waste of energy and money!”

Fareeha glanced at her, her eyebrow slightly twitching annoyed.

“Firstly, I do drink it but iced. Secondly, I like its smell in the morning.”, she stated.

“And thirdly you wish to serve Angela your coffee.”, Ana completed the list.

“I- I… Not again, mom!”

Neferet stayed quiet, her eyes slightly wider than before and purring softly.

_S-so she was talking about me… _

Ana gave her daughter a sly smirk.

“It’s true! Now, about your date with Angela – “

“What are you even talking about?”

Fareeha almost smashed her mug, placing it audibly on the table. They switched to their mother-tongue.

“I’m talking about your date you’ll gonna have when you’ll pick up Angela from the airport.”, Ana said matter of factly. “I already discussed that with Winston and he’s fine with you picking her up on – “

“YOU ARE RIDICULOUS!!!”

Her jaws clenched and anger darkened her face. Her fists were balled on top of the table.

“I already told you, I don’t want you to interfere with this! It’s my life and I will decide when to make a move, okay?”

_Oh, dear… If you knew you already told me everything and that I can still understand you quite well, even though you’re speaking Arab. Damn it! I need to find a way to turn back human!_

Neferet jumped off her chair to cross the distance to Fareeha but Ana grabbed her in her neck. Pulling her up on eye level, she once again skeptically mustered her.

“Yes, and I see where _this_ leads to… You got yourself another cat and that’s no good sign. Remember Rastaban?”

“I told you why I got Neferet!”, the younger sighed. “Rastaban was a different thing. He was cute and… Haaah, stop holding her like that!”

She reached for poor Neferet to free her from her mother’s grip. Ana glared at the cat, clearly stating that she had her eye on it. Neferet blinked at her, feeling somehow guilty. She then felt the softness of Fareeha’s thighs below her.

_I’m so totally taking advantage of the whole situation, even though I don’t want to… But her lap sure feels nice._

“I don’t even know, if she’s into women or even interested in me.”, Fareeha said, stroking the soft fur absent mindedly.

 _WHAT?!?_ Neferet’s ears twitched and her fur stood up straight for a moment. _Wasn’t I clear enough?!? I- I… Those massages I gave you were absolutely out of order and far longer than necessary. And those little notes I wrote on your prescriptions? And the shake I made you? Okay you didn’t like it but still… I AM STRAIGHT LIKE A ROLLERCOASTER LOOPING DAMN IT!_

Fareeha noticed the faint shudder but did not comment on it. Instead she eased her down to stand up herself. A heavy and annoyed sigh left her lips and before Ana could say another word, she raised her hand to quiet her.

“Anyway, I have to go to work. Better you leave now or I won’t talk to you the rest of the day. I don’t want to discuss this any further. It’s my life and I decide what happens.”

Ana looked at her, partly puzzled, partly hurt but she accepted her decision.

“Fine then.”, she said flatly, taking her leave. “I just don’t want to see you missing your chance to be happy. You know that, habibti?”

She received no answer and so she quietly shut the door, sighing to herself. One day, she knew, one day her daughter would see that she only had the best intentions for her.

_Fareeha?_

A soft meow left Neferet’s mouth, ear-tips slightly dropped and eyes glancing up in concern to the woman who pinched her nose. Why was she so sensitive? This could not be due to her mother’s straight forward trait, there had to be more to this. But she would not find out for now, as Fareeha started to pull off her shirt.

“Argh, fuck!”, she cursed, her neck reminding her of her comfortable bedding she had. “I should get some hot patches for that…”

She did not notice the big blue eyes that were more or less glued to her. If she would not have already undressed her shirt one could say that Neferet was undressing her with her eyes.

_I still can’t get used to this sight! Perfect rectus abdominis, delicious latissimus dorsi and deltoid and that triceps and biceps of hers…_

The silently leering cat followed Fareeha in tow to her bedroom. It was a hypnotic attraction that drew it with it almost dream like. The door was wide open and somehow a golden glow seemed to radiate from it. There was a small breeze coming through the open window inside of the bedroom, but Neferet did not notice until the door shut in front of her, making her almost collide with it.

_I feel like a déjà vu… Well… at least I’m back in the present I guess. Haah, you’re too gay for this, Angela! Hopefully, she’ll let the window open so I can sneak out and get to my labs and –_

The door opened again and Fareeha strode out, her legs sticking in neat dark navy blue pants, a white button-up shirt with her name tag and military emblems on it hugging her upper body. She fumbled with a tie, as she made her way to the attire. So she did not have a mission today? Reaching for her uniform jacket, she glanced to Neferet.

“I was thinking. As I only have office work today, how about joining me? I know it’s not interesting stuff but you wouldn’t be lonely and I like your company.”

_If she takes me with her, maybe I could get to my labs too!_

Neferet meowed happily and Fareeha picked her up and set her onto one of her shoulders.

_So broad and so close to her lips… Nah! Concentrate! Hmmm, maybe I don’t mind staying with her a bit longer…_

“Hah, you really seem to like me as much as you purr. Well, I love you too.”, Fareeha chuckled and tipped that nosy rose like she did the day before.

She chuckled even more, when Neferet leaned over and licked her cheek.

_Not quite what I want to do right now but… it’s the closest to it though…_

“Off we go!”

* * *

Although it was supposed to be a quiet day in office, the phone rang non-stop the first half of it. There were new details on the new generation of raptora suits that had to be discussed or files on new recruits Fareeha was asked to give a feedback to. She may still be just a Captain of a squad, but her opinion was much in demand nevertheless.

“Thank you for your report, Captain Amari. I knew we could count on your intuition.”, the caller on the other end of the line said.

“Always at your service, Sir.”

She hung up and let her fall back into her chair with a heavy sigh. Her hand came up to undo the knot in her tie.

“I hate office days…”

Neferet who had curled up herself on a chair close to the door looked up and tilted her head slightly. The sound of popping joints made her shudder and hiss a little as Fareeha stretched herself.

_Stop doing that! Jeesh, one day a joint of yours will be dislocated by that!_

“Huh, did I wake you up, princess?”, Fareeha asked and strode over to her. “You know I envy you a little. You can sleep all day and don’t have to worry about the next recruits that potentially get blown up in their next fights.”

Neferet’s soft fur tickled her fingertips as they stroked through it. Somehow it felt, as if she would know this little being for more than just a day. Smiling, Fareeha turned towards the wall next to the chair, tying her hair into a short ponytail. It seemed as if she was measuring something but no one except her knew what exactly. Suddenly, she bent over and pushed herself up into a hand stand.

_Seriously? I thought you were all stiff…_

“What do you think, Neferet. Shall I ask Angela out for a coffee when she returns?”, Fareeha asked, looking at the cat upside down.

_I’d love to!_

She frowned and nibbled her lower lip.

“But not at the port actually. I could make a detour to a nice place I found recently. Or dinner?”

Drifting in her thoughts, she started walking on her hands across her office. For her still being in her official uniform and not in her sweat clothes it looked quite ridiculous but she did not seem to mind.

_What are you doing? Oh, my! Such a funny habit of thinking! But I would also like to go out for dinner with you. I know a very good and cozy place for that. Oh, and I wouldn’t mind you wearing your uniform. Your ass looks fine in it!_

“Nah, might be to forward maybe… Damn I don’t know what to do! I just don’t want to mess that up… And I really don’t want to lose what I have with her now. Haah, you are lucky Neferet. You don’t have to struggle with that. You don’t need to worry about whether a person likes you the way you like them or whether they are interested in a relationship with someone who is putting her life at risk almost 24/7. You also don’t have to ask yourself whether she is even open to something long-term or if your life schedules even fit together. To be honest, I’d like to have my own family at some point, but does Angela feel the same way?”, she paused for a moment to shift her weight onto her left hand. “I’m sure she would be a wonderful mother! But I fear she may be too busy to consider it or so? I could manage to live without founding a family, even though it would still hurt but as long as I could be with her I would bear it… Jeez, now I’m rambling again.”

_No, no! Please don’t stop rambling! I… I want to hear more of your thoughts._

Fareeha switched onto her other hand and rubbed her nose with the newly freed one.

“I know, I know… I’m thinking too far ahead. But she is the only one I can picture myself like that. She, our children and I happily together in our small house somewhere nice and green. Maybe Switzerland even. I always wanted to get to know her native country. Although, I don’t understand much of her mother tongue, it still sounds quite nice her dialect. A bit softer than Reinhardt’s rough German. You know I once caught her on her phone, talking in her tongue. It had similarities to his language but hers… it’s actually cute! I wonder where I could secretly learn her dialect. Obviously, I can’t impress her with my French.”

She repositioned her free hand to the ground, her legs slightly dangling in the air.

“Hargh, I can’t understand how someone can actually work the whole day in one’s office and not turn insane!”

Neferet blinked at her with wide but distant eyes. It seemed as if the cat was lost in awe and struck by a lightning listening to Fareeha’s monologue.

Suddenly, the door jerked open and Aleksandra entered.

“Fareeha have you seen that… Oh!”

The tall woman looked at her, a bit puzzled at first but quickly began to giggle softly.

“Hi, Aleks. What’s the matter?”

Aleksandra took out a piece of paper and held it in front of the other woman’s nose for her to look at it.

“Angela once gave me that prescription in case I need it to treat my little problems with nausea during long car rides. Can you read what she wrote down there?”, she asked.

Fareeha frowned.

“Turn it.”

She did as told and waited patiently.

“Hmm, could be antibiotics or… antihtidose? Ah! Antihistamine.”

“I’m impressed! How could you read that?”

“I didn’t. She has a bad handwriting after all but I remember that she once prescribed it to one of my squad’s members.”

_My handwriting isn’t that bad! I want to see yours! Then we talk again!_

Aleksandra laughed and stood back up straight. A smirk tugged playfully at her mouth.

“You know… like that someone would actually be able to –“

“I won’t allow that!”, Fareeha interrupted her.

“I know some of the soldiers are interested of getting some kind of _taste_ of you. If you know what I mean…”

Fareeha gritted her teeth, her face turning redder not only due to the effort of her acrobatics.

“Well...”, she hissed annoyed. “None of them will ever get to eat me!”

Aleksandra chukled, her smirk grew wider.

“Oh, that’s what you said! But I know that your _very personal_ _dish_ is reserved for Doctor Ziegler, isn’t it? Well, I leave you alone with your…”, she glanced over to Neferet and gave her a smile, “Cute new little puss.”

Before Fareeha could lay a hand on her, Aleksandra quickly sneaked out of the office, closing the door behind her. A loud bang, followed by a frightened meow echoed from behind it, indicating that the other woman just fell to the ground.

“ALEKS!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... it's getting tough. I won't say any more.

They spent another evening together with good food and a share of stories. Well, Fareeha shared her stories which Angela on the one hand really enjoyed but on the other made her sad. She really wanted to share stories of herself too and more importantly, she wanted to share her mind with her. This funny side of the dutiful and passionate soldier, her deep thoughts, her deep care and actually soft character, she wanted more of that. At first, so she had to admit to herself, it was just a pure sexual attraction, she had for Fareeha. How many nights had she been thinking of her, what she might do to her, what she might sound like, her taste and so on? Sometimes Angela would go out on her days off and hook up with a woman, good enough to somewhat satisfy her needs. These fantasies did continue but they changed from sheer carnal desire to a more sensual and deeper love making. By time, even her hunt for fast satisfactions faded, up to the point where she did not even had the need for them.

_Yes, I told myself that I don’t want a relationship but that was before I met you, before I found a reliable person on the field and even off it in you. Before I feared not being fast enough to treat your wounds. Before I started to picture how my life could be like after the war and before I feared whether I would still be able to have a family myself. Before I really got to know you. Yes, I never thought I would be capable to really fall in love and yes, I’m scared by it, but now it scares me even more to imagine living without you. I can’t explain why it’s you with words. As you said yourself, you’re actually quite the opposite as a soldier and you could get killed any mission but still I feel save with you. It just feels right!_

Fareeha lay sprawled on her back on her bed, one leg on top of her blanket. Sleep had caught her easily after scribbling a short diary, Neferet curled up on her stomach and purring the whole while. It has soothed her to sleep like a lullaby. In the soft moonlight, the soft blue orbs observed her intently.

_Huh, even back then when we had celebrated our first successful mission and Reinhardt’s birthday, I didn’t have the courage to ask you out or well… seduce you, although I was drunk enough. I just couldn’t. And I’m happy I couldn’t! You don’t deserve that, I figured that out. Somehow, I’m even thankful for this situation we have now. Well, except for the part that I can’t talk to you properly and that I feel guilty to get to know so much of you without you knowing that I am the one concerning all this. Will you be angry when you find out about that? Will you be hurt?_

She prowled up on Fareeha’s chest to look closely at the relaxed features. Those full lips were slightly agape and sometimes twitching into a quick smile.

_I hope you can forgive me…_

A soft breeze touched her fur, coming from the open window. Luckily, Fareeha liked to sleep with an open window. As silently as she could, Neferet climbed off the bed and jumped onto the windowsill.

_I will find a cure!_

There was a silent creaking sound, when she sneaked through the small opening. The sleeping woman stirred a bit in her sleep, mumbling to herself.

“Don’t leave… Angela.” 

* * *

The corridors seemed completely different from the time before she had turned into a cat, spookier and more like a labyrinth but she managed to find her way down to the labs. No one noticed her, because most of Overwatch was asleep, except for Hana – who again seemed to play all night – or party-people. The only question she had to find an answer to was how she would get into her lab.

_Maybe Winston is still up. Then I could get in there through the funnel…_

There was a plant next to the door of Winston’s labs. Actually each lab had at least one pot stuffed with a sturdy plant next to its doors, but as she had been constantly running into hers, she had asked for it to be removed. Not that she did not like plants, but she and this specific plant did not get along well. For now, she was glad, that Winston kept his banana plant so she could hide in its shadows. The gorilla still seemed to be awake, as there were rustling sounds and deep thought monologues on the other side of the door.

_Come on Winston. I know you’re not the late night worker._

Eventually, the door opened.

“Argh, this didn’t work out quite so well. Why does she has to be such a devil of a gamer?”, Winston muttered and rubbed his eyes.

_Gamer? So, you’re… Really?!_

He sensed a fast movement in the corner of his eye. Was there really one? Perhaps he was just a little too tired. Athena always told him that he would start seeing things when he did not get to bed on time. So, he just shrugged and shuffled down the hall. If there had been something, he would take care of it tomorrow. A huge yawn was the last hint of him that reached the fine ears of Neferet.

_Perfect. Now to the funnel._

Carefully, so that she did not leave a mess or even touch the oh so precious peanut butter jars, the small cat jumped onto a desk. The next step was a bit tricky but she managed to find a landing spot on a shelf. Her little paws searched for a way to lift the grid.

_Nargh, come on! I managed to open my fucking door with my teeth, so don’t tell me I can’t lift that thing!_

The grid stuttered a bit but did not seem to be willing to give way. Pouting, Neferet glared at it until she found something that quite looked like a small lever. She pressed it and… nothing happened.

_What for is there this – Oh!_

Without any warning the gird slid upwards and opened for the funnel behind it.

_I knew this would happen._

Meowing triumphantly, she sneaked inside. Obviously, Winston did also use this funnel for some kind of peanut butter hide-out. She would definitely make a note on that, for the next time she would confiscate his life threatening drug. As she remembered correctly, the funnel was connected with her labs and the lever had opened even this grid. She jumped right out of it onto her scattered notes.

“Meow!”

Her sound stayed without response.

_Ugh, right. I forgot. Voice control doesn’t work for me at the moment…_

Beneath the papers, Neferet felt for the switch of her table lamp. She hissed angrily, when the light shone right into her more sensitive eyes. When had she knocked it over? Blinking wildly, the cat tried to gain back her orientation.

_So, now… where are… No, not that… This?_

Some papers made their way down the table and onto the floor as she flipped them aside. There had to be a hint why she turned that way. Eventually, she found her recent notes and looked at them. They were not immensely different from her others, but this one ingredient seemed to have had a huge impact on it.

_But how could that simple mineral have such an effect? That doesn’t make sense!_

When was it that she had asked Winston for chemicals? Last week? Yes, but he did not have the one she needed. Who did she ask instead? Neferet’s tail twitched nerveously. She had it on her tongue.

 _Ah! I asked Mei, if she could borrow me some!_ _But still… Usually she is very careful with them, so I actually don’t think that they were contaminated. Otherwise… there has to be something wrong with it. This shouldn’t have happened._

She prowled over to the little containers with substances. There was only one way to find out with was contaminated. It may take time, a lot of time since she had no hands anymore, but she would have to analyze each of them separately. 

* * *

The phone buzzed on her bed stand, but she did not register it. It was probably just another message from Aleksandra, Jesse or who else was known to potentially tease her in the morning. Fareeha rubbed her eyes, blinking sleepily. She had a weird dream that night. Not weird in particular, but still irritating. Rastaban, her tom cat she had had during military school appeared in it. Why did she take him in? All she remembered was that she had broken up with her first long term lover and then… Yes, she took him because after that break-up she was certain, that she was no relationship material with humans. Well, not with every human as her ex-lover said. Had she really been talking so much about Angela back then?

“Neferet?”, Fareeha yawned, but did not receive an answer. “Hm, maybe she’s in the kitchen or so… I need a shower.”

Her head was spinning with thoughts on her dream. In it, Rastaban was running away from her, pulling her with him until she was standing in front of Angela. A smile had graced her angelic face and she had given her a wink, before she drifted away from her. In her dream Fareeha had reached for her but could not get hold of Angela. She remembered that she fell and landed in a bed but she was not alone. A cat that looked almost like Neferet lay on her stomach. She knew, she wanted to touch its fur but she could not move, as she was held back by arms and legs that were looped around her. It was Angela, sleeping save and soundly next to her. She was whispering something in her ear, but it did not make sense at all.

“ _’No plane in the sky, not a step away.’..._ ”, Fareeha mused, hot water running over her waking body. “What does that mean?”

She allowed herself to shower a minute longer than usual. This dream had affected her more than expected. A warm fog surrounded her when she stepped out of the shower, reaching for her towel. She carefully dried off, wringing her hair but not bothering to use the hair-drier. It would just take too long to use it right after she had stepped out of the shower, so she would let it dry a bit while preparing breakfast. The fog gushed out of her bathroom as Fareeha opened the door.

“Ah, there you are Neferet. Good morning, princess!”

The cat shuffled past the couch, seeming groggy and not quite awake yet.

_Test tube six… it must be test tube – Morning… Or is it five… Wait… Who said good morning?_

Neferet looked up, when she noted the faint warmth reaching her fur. There was a tall woman standing in a cloud, her hair damp and smiling down on her. The sleepy eyes slowly opened wider and wider the more she seemed to process the incoming information.

_Fareeha!? What the… Towel? Shower? Help!_

Fareeha was standing there, her towel draped around her shoulders but it barely covered her breasts. Obviously she had not bothered to prepare a change of clothes before her shower, except for a pair of panties that hugged her hips promising. Underneath her smooth copper skin, covered with faint scars, every movement, every flex of her muscles was seen. Her body was hypnotic, threatening strong and radiating with sex appeal. Neferet stopped in her movement, tail standing up straight, slack jaws and eyes so big one could be frightened of them to fall out the small head.

_Am I dead yet? Holy, fuck! I’ve seen heaven!_

Long muscled legs strode towards the kitchen, presenting a perfectly trained butt and an equally trained and broad back. Oh, she could have been the queen of Saba.

“Ready for breakfast?”, Fareeha asked, already working on something in the kitchen.

_If it’s you that’s for breakfast? I- I mean you cooking breakfast and your spice served with it? No! Hrmph, I mean… fruits! Yes, I’m fine with fruits. Fruits?_

Neferet shook her head until she felt a little dizzy.

_My! This isn’t getting any better… Better you avoid looking at her. Just walk in casually and eat. That would work._

The food was already served and Fareeha sat on her place, sipping her tea while flipping through a newspaper. The cat jumped onto her place. Like the day before, an amazing smell filled the air but Neferet did not seem to smell it. Her blue eyes were blankly staring at the woman before her, who sat there almost naked as if it was the most natural thing in the world. With perfect view at her full breast, she was not able to take a bite.

_Why are you doing this to me? Making me see Utopia but not being able to touch it._

Her blood was rushing in her ears, heart pounding so fast, she feared to get a heart attack.

“Not hungry today?”, Fareeha asked, glancing up from the article she read.

Neferet jumped out of her stupor and forced herself to look away from her and start eating. The woman smiled at her softly.

“Huh, almost thought I’d burn it.”, she chuckled.

A bell rang but it was not coming from the door. Someone was calling Fareeha on her land line phone.

“Yes?”

_“Fareeha. Winston here. Why aren’t you on your mobile?”_

“I’m sorry. Must have turned it on vibrate or something. What’s the matter?”

The gorilla sighed on the other end of the line.

_“Have you brought Angela to the airport two days ago?”_

Fareeha frowned.

“No, I didn’t. As far as I know she was out before I could ask her to give her a ride and didn’t she say she’d take a taxi?”

_“Hmm, yes. Probably you’re right about that.”_

Her frown grew deeper. Something was off.

“Winston. Is something wrong with her?”

She heard him gasp.

 _“Well, it seems as if she wasn’t at the congress she was supposed to be.”_ , he explained. _“I received a call this night, asking where she is.”_

“What?” Fareeha’s eyes grew wide. “She wouldn’t miss a congress. Even half sick she would go there. Have you checked her status yet?”

 _“I did.”_ , Winston confirmed. _“Athena found out that she isn’t here.”_

Her whole body tensed up. When she was not here, where was Angela then? Fareeha hurried to her bedroom, fear and panic visibly growing within her. This had never happened before.

“If she’s not here, where is she then?”, she was close to yelling, but barely kept herself from it.

_“That’s the point. Although Athena told me that Angela isn’t here, she also told me that Angela didn’t leave either. There was no action protocolled that her door opened that morning between half past one AM, when she must have entered her room, and five AM, when she was supposed to leave. But it becomes even stranger. Her door was opened that morning at about ten AM.”_

Meanwhile, Fareeha had thrown herself into a pair of jeans and a shirt. She flicked her phone on. 3 missed calls from Winston.

“You’re fucking kidding me! I’ll go check on her door. You go check the last records of our cams. If I don’t find a hint at her room, I’ll check the labs.”

Her voice was sharp, precise and hinting that she was more than determined to even tear down Angela’s door if necessary. Before Winston could answer, she hung up and marched out. She was all Security Chief Fareeha Amari now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a little experiment... I hope it's not too confusing how I tried to set a new pace "^^

Stomps of running feet, sticking in heavy boots echoed from the walls. What was going on there? How could it be that a member of Overwatch got lost and that even within their own building? Whose watch was it? Not Fareeha’s, as she had returned from a mission that evening.

“Hey, Fareeha!”, Hana greeted her. “What’s up?”

“Not now, Hana.”, she responded curtly.

But the teen stepped in her way, so she had to stop.

“You look like you’ve eaten something rotten.”, Hana stated, looking at her suspiciously. “What happened?”

Fareeha sighed, pinching her nose slightly annoyed.

“Have you seen Angela?”

“Eeeh, nope. I mean I _heard_ her, but that was two nights ago. Like something in the morning of Monday. Why’re you asking?”

“What did she tell you?”

“Ah, just the same old story: ‘Go to bed, Hana. I’m not going to repeat that!’ – ‘Yes, mom!’ – ‘Behave, young lady!’…”

Hana rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“I’m not a lil’ kid anymore, duh!”

Fareeha mustered her.

“And nothing seemed odd? It was her voice? No hint, that she was threatened by someone or something?”

“No, there wasn’t.”, she replied truthfully. “God damn it, why are you asking these weird questions? Don’t tell me she got lost or so.”

“Well… Angela was supposed to go to a congress in China, but she never left our base.”, Fareeha explained, forcing herself to keep up a steady and calm voice. “But at the same time, she isn’t here. Something must have happened to her.”

The bubble of pink gum exploded and covered half of Hana’s face. Usually, she would have caught it with her tongue before this would happen but hearing this startled her deeply. Fareeha was about to push herself past her, when she felt a key pressed into her hand.

“Could you look after my cat?”, she said but did not wait for an answer and continued her way to Angela’s rooms. 

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!! You’ve been dreaming too much!_

Neferet dashed through the funnels. This was hopefully a more low-key way to get to her destination than climbing along windows or sneaking in the shadows. And it would directly get her inside the labs.

_Hopefully I can find a cure before everyone is freaking out. Damn, Angela! You’re so useless! You should’ve left Fareeha right at the beginning! What was I thinking?_

She heard a rustling sound and thoughtful grunts below her. Through a small grid, she could get a glimpse of Fareeha.

“No hint of a break in…”

_No! She’s inspecting my door._

“Angela?”, she heard Fareeha, knocking on her door.

_I’m here!_

Her paw reached for the grid and she could barely keep herself from meowing. Although Fareeha appeared calm and all business, she felt her worries and it tore her heart apart.

“Angela, you hear me? I’m counting to ten. If you’re not opening up until I counted to one, I’ll come in myself.”

_Is she going to break my door?! Shit! I have no time for this. Go!_

With one last glance, Neferet continued her dash through the funnels. 

* * *

“One!”

No reaction. Fareeha took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a brief of a second. There were so many options she could imagine right now but she knew that if she started to play through all of them, she would break before she would have even reached for the door handle. So she pushed them aside, as far as she could and fingered for the master key.

“I’m coming in now…”

The lock clicked softly. With a careful push it swung open. The first thing she saw, were shoes scattered around in the entrance. Out of reflex her hand reached for her knuckleduster she always carried with her. She stepped in cautiously.

“Angela?”

The lab coat was slumped over the back of a chair that was placed at a table of the open kitchen. Coffee mugs were placed in the sink, still waiting for them to be cleaned. It looked like as if someone had left in a haste. Fareeha, took a few more steps inside, cautiously pressing herself along the walls. There was an envelope on top of a sideboard. It had already been opened. Two tickets for a fair and a letter fell out of it, as she picked it up. She read through the letter.

“What is that supposed to mean? ‘I’m looking forward to discuss this issue with you and… your partner’!?”

Fareeha blinked confused, a frown biting deep into her forehead.

“Partner…”, she breathed.

Since when did Angela have a partner? She had never mentioned one. Was it a business partner? But why would her colleague send _her_ two tickets then? He could have sent one ticket to her and the other to that partner. Again, brown eyes quickly scanned through the text. There was no hint whether this partner was supposed to be a business contact or her partner she shared her life with.

“Hrrrrrrr!”, Fareeha growled, before she took a deep breath to calm herself. “Whatever this is, there has to be an explanation. Huh, what did you expect, Fareeha? She could likely have a partner she doesn’t mention here to not put them in danger. Or… married even.”

She stuffed the letter into a jacket pocket. Later, she would think about it, later. 

* * *

_Hrrrrr! Where is it?!_

Neferet stared angrily at the results of her rechecks. None of the results satisfied or helped her.

_How could it be that if none of them was contaminated, that I still turned this way? Think Angela! Where else could you’ve made a mistake?_

Notes flew down the table, as she flipped through them. She stopped at some point, ears twitching.

_Haaaah! The nanites!_

Neferet scurried to the test tube that held the sample of her new nanites. On the first glance, they looked as ever. Blue eyes mustered them intently. If she remembered correctly, her colleague from Switzerland had sent them to her.

_Manuel must have called as I missed the congress and his invitation to the fair…_

A soft ping reached her ears. Her computer screen was dark but obviously she had forgotten to turn it off. Curiously, she jumped off the table and onto the swivel chair facing her computer. A quick push of her mouse revived the dark screen. It was a bit difficult to type in her password with her paws, but she managed it. Neferet blinked. There were new mails in her inbox. She opened it and her eyes went wide.

_Oh, no…_

* * *

Fareeha opened the door to Angela’s bedroom. Her glance scanned the whole room. The bed sheets were undone, a pair of pants hanging from foot end. Next to her she saw a suitcase. Why was it here? Did she really not leave the base? She took a closer look at the bed and frowned. It seemed as if Angela must have slept on top of her blankets, but that itself was not strange. What was strange, were her clothes that lay there. The pullover she must have worn lay there, accompanied by a pair of panties, a hair tie and her necklace were placed as if someone just had been laying there but… vanished.

“What on earth? What has happened?”, Fareeha wondered, eyes wide.

She picked up the thin necklace. A small, heart shaped medallion was attached to it. Weighing it in her hand, she pondered whether to take a look in it. Maybe it contained some hints. Otherwise, would not it be a bit too far, sticking her nose into her privacy like that? A frustrated sigh escaped her. Fareeha had no choice, but to open it. She needed every bit of information to find Angela and to calm her worries. A small picture appeared before her. It was a picture of a family. A proud but still earnest man was on the right of it. His arm was draped around a woman’s waist who smiled widely and warm. Her dimples were very similar to Angela’s but it was not her. Between the couple, stood a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a similar smile as the woman had. It was Angela. Fareeha felt a slight sting to her heart and closed the medallion. She should have known it. Carefully, the necklace slipped into the front pocket of her jacket, close to her heart. Until she found Angela, she would keep it safe as if it was her own life.

Suddenly the buzzing of a phone distracted her and she glanced to Angela’s bed stand. An incoming message. Fareeha reached for the phone. Twenty new messages and five missed calls from… Daniel? Her finger slipped over the screen but it was locked.

“Of course she uses a pin code. I had scolded her for too long not using one.”, she muttered. “Better I take it with me too. I can try to read the data when I’m home.”

Another buzz caught her attention. Winston was calling her.

“Winston.”

_“You should take a look at Angela’s laboratory. Somebody is using her computer there. Athena noticed it logging in just now!”_

“Understood.”

She hung up. Whoever was there, she would find out. 

* * *

Neferet stared at the monitor, eyes pressed into slits. If she could extract the wrong DNA and reprogram the nanites to produce human DNA strings, she would probably be able to turn back human herself. As Daniel had written her, the new nanites he had sent her were the wrong ones. It had been a mistake at his station. One of his team members had accidentally swapped the labeling of the samples. So she received a package with nanites that were supposed to be used for further research on their use for veterinarians.

_That’s why none of my tests came up with the results I hoped for. Damn, I should have checked my mails more often!_

She typed in the necessary information for the extraction machine. A soft hum reached her ears and a mechanical arm swung behind glass towards the test tube holder. The two metal fingers it had carefully took hold of the one she needed. It swung back to a big barrel that was used for extractions by the use of centrifugal power. The tube slid in and Neferet pressed the button to start the process. Humming and buzzing the machine worked.

_Okay. Meanwhile I can prepare the liquid to reprogram the nanites._

She switched to another machine, mixing the chemicals. A ping signaled that the extraction was finished. The mechanical arm pulled the test tube out of the barrel. Neferet took over the control of a second arm, equipped with a pipette. She filled it with the freshly mixed liquid and guided the arm to the test tube.

_Okay, don’t spill it… Perfect!_

The arm holding the pipette returned to its place at a wall, the other carefully placed the test tube into the holder. She pressed the button that moved the small table, on which the holder was, out of the safety area. The mixture would have to rest a little, but that would not be dangerous, that was for sure.

 _Good… Now._ Neferet glanced at the computer screen. _I should write Fareeha a message and explain what has happened. I’ve lost enough time dreaming…_

She was half through typing the message, when the door slid open.

“Hands in the air!”, Fareeha yelled.

The sharp tone of her voice made Neferet jump, her paws hitting random keys and “send”. She thudded to the ground with a surprised meow.

“Neferet?”, Fareeha asked equally surprised, letting her gun sink. “What are you doing here?”

Her brown eyes were wide in confusion. How did the cat get in here? She blinked and noticed a gap close to the ceiling. Her gaze wandered up. The grid to the funnels was opened. This was how she must have entered. Fareeha sighed softly, allowing her shoulders to relax slightly before she scanned the rest of the room.

“Look at all the mess you did!”, she scolded Neferet.

She knelt down to pick up the scattered notes. Angela’s handwriting covered every page. It was a bit clearer, although still spidery which was typical for her. She must have been working on a more complex project regarding the amount of notes. Fareeha made a neat pile, gazing at the papers. When Angela would return, she would probably be a bit angry about Neferet straying in her labs. Yes, _when_ Angela returns. This thought calmed her a bit. Taking a deep breath she stood back up.

“No!”

She quickly reached for the test tube Neferet was about to take a closer look at. The cat hissed as the tube got out of its reach.

“This is nothing for cats.”, Fareeha said, still holding the unknown substance.

_Fareeha, it’s me! Come on! Look at me! I need to take this._

Neferet meowed at her but she ignored it. She was too curious about the liquid. Bringing it at eye level, she looked at it. The liquid was transparent like all the others in the holder next to the notes. But still it was different.

“Strange… Where is its label? I can’t imagine Angela to keep it unlabeled and abandon her work in the middle of it like that.”

_I know, I wouldn’t do that, unless I just mixed something new and turned a cat! _

Fareeha’s gaze examined the table again. The instruments were a bit scattered as if they had been in use but it still looked quite tidy. There were faint stains of dried liquids if she looked close she could see them. Angela’s gloves and safety glasses lay there as if she had finished work as always. Fareeha frowned.

“So she finished work as usual, went back to her room and met Hana on her way back. When she arrived, she went to bed… And then? What happened then? Or did she got caught on her way from Hana’s room to hers? But why were her clothes in her room? Why would someone make such an effort to even drape them like – ARGH!”

The test tube fell out of her hand and smashed on the floor. Red streaks covered the back of her hand where Neferet’s claws had hit her. Blood slowly began to drip.

“WHAT ON EARTH GOT INTO YOU?”

She clenched her hand with her other and looked for a first aid kit. Being busy with that, she did not notice Neferet licking up the liquid.

_I hope that will do… I’m sorry Fareeha._

“Enough with that!”, Fareeha growled and roughly picked up the cat, not caring for its squeals.

An angry frown covered her features, her teeth gritted, lips pressed into a sharp thin line. How could that cat interfere with her search? She should have been more careful before she had left or Hana should have taken better care. Either way, Fareeha did not need a messing cat right now, not when her mind was occupied with worries and fears of Angela missing. She jerked out her phone.

“Winston!”, she barked when he took her call. “The labs are clear. There was no invader. It was Neferet.”

 _“Who is Neferet?”_ , Winston asked confused.

“My cat. She sneaked in through the funnels. Any hints on the video tapes where Angela is?”

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

_“No, none. But the news are starting to freak out.”_

“What? Who told them?”

_“I don’t know, but I guess someone of the congress. You know what people do for money.”_

“Great!”, she sighed. “Stick to it and try to minimize the broadcast. I need more time.”

 _“Will do.”_ , he said. _“And Fareeha: If anyone can find her, then it’s you. You and Angela are the most compatible team we ever had at Overwatch.”_

He hung up and left Fareeha slightly startled by his last words. Her face showed nothing of what was going on inside of her. Yes, she would find Angela, no matter what it would take. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I've started a new project on my tumblr (http://ookami-saru.tumblr.com/). If you like give it a little try and listen to it. Also: Comments or suggestions for fictions you'd like to have as an audio book (if you want me to do that) are very welcome! Just leave a message on my tumblr then. ^^
> 
> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrm, please take a seat before reading. A teddy-bear, cushion or blanket could also be helpful perhaps. Cleanex at hand!

“I thought you were responsible for our security? How could it possibly happen that Angela-san got kidnapped?”, Genji asked.

Fareeha gritted her teeth. If she could avoid it, she would not ask the cyborg for help but she had to.

“Yes, I am responsible and yes, this should not have happened!”, she nearly spit out the words. “I’m running out of possibilities, that’s why I need you. I want you to check whether some members of your family business have their fingers in this.”

Genji tensed up a little, clearly upset.

“How dare you! Why should anyone of my family’s recruits do such a thing to Angela-san?”

Fareeha bit her tongue. Maybe it was just because she did not get along with him, maybe it was because his family business was known for similar criminal jobs. It would not be such a bad idea to kidnap a famous scientist to make money. She forced herself to be as calm as she could.

“Because you’re not that different from the Mafia or the Yakuza!”

There was a faint sound when he balled his fists. He glared at the woman before him, their eyes fought a heated fight.

“I told you: We are not like that anymore! I wouldn’t allow anyone to kidnap her!”

“WELL, THEN PROOVE IT!”, she did not intent to shout or stand up so abruptly that she knocked her chair over.

Anger burned within her, anger she could hardly control. She decidedly hated Genji, hated the way he looked at Angela, hated the he talked to her, hated the way they got along so well. Each time Fareeha and him had to work together there was a freezing cold between them but they managed to stay all business, although some kind of competition was always included. But it was worse, when the three of them were assigned to a mission. It was a wonder they never picked up a fight during that.

“I will!”, Genji said with a threatening tone. “I will bring her home, safe and sound. This shall be my proof that my family is not what you think it is.”

“Don’t be so cocky.”, Fareeha snarled.

“I am not. I just know that I will find her, because I dedicated my life to her.”

Within an instant, she dashed around her desk. Her eyes drilled deep into his, a hand clenching his shoulder. They stood so close their noses were almost touching.

“Then stop talking and do your work!”, she hissed.

“Get your hands off my suit! You’re wrinkling it.”

“You don’t wear clothes.”

“Details.”

He shrugged her hand off and pretended to straighten out his non-existent clothes.

“You’re not capable of protecting her.”

With that he left silently, leaving Fareeha behind. When the door of her office fell shut it was so silent that one could hear a pin fall. She was boiling with anger. Without warning she slammed her fist against the desk top, leaving a visible dint in it. Pain rushed through her nerves but she did not wince or whine. It almost seemed as if she even did not notice the pain, what was not quite that wrong. The physical pain was nothing against the havoc inside of her. Genji’s words were just the icing of it. He had blatantly rubbed her failure under her nose, put his finger into her wound. As if it was not enough that Fareeha blamed herself up to the point she could probably not forgive herself.

“Why didn’t I give her a ride? Why didn’t I check on her the night before? Why didn’t I send her a message asking how the flight was?”, she muttered panting as she struggled to stay calm.

She fingered for Angela’s necklace. Fearful eyes glanced at it as she held it cautiously in her hand.

“I never told you what you mean to me. I always pushed it away, so I don’t lose you as my friend. Why didn’t I have the courage to tell you that I love you?”

Tears threatened to spill over but she swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her eyes. No, she could not allow herself to think of Angela being gone forever. She was still out there, waiting for someone to rescue her.

“Come on Angela. Tell me where you are. Give me a hint.”

She strode back to her chair and took another look at her computer. There was a message. From Angela! Why had not she seen it before? Fareeha opened it quickly.

‘Fareeha! When you’re reading this, I want you to know that I’m still kdsaj mvoj9it4 pu\q902u p9m0 ‘

“What does that mean?”

Her eyes were glued to the message, reading it over and over again. What was Angela trying to tell her before she got interrupted? What was she? Where was she?

A window popped up, making her jump. She was at the edge of her nerves. The whole day she had spent digging through any kind of record of Athena since Angela’s disappearance, talking with the security staff and making calls to stop the news from broadcasting new theories and hinder the police from their work. She never felt so exhausted and desperate at the same time.

_“Hey!”_

It was Winston video calling her. He looked at her concerned.

 _“You should go to bed and get some rest, Fareeha.”_ , he said.

“No! I need to find her!”, she protested, her voice shaky and thin.

There was not much left of the usual Fareeha who was like a rock. Winston sighed.

_“I know you want to find her, but you won’t help her if you overwork yourself and start making mistakes. Please, get yourself at least some hours of sleep. I’ll take over your work for the time and inform you as soon as I hear something new.”_

Fareeha kept quiet, pondering his words. Her hand clenched around the medallion. He was right. It did not help if she worked all night, only living from coffee. A regretful smile crossed her face. How often had she told Angela the same thing and now she did it herself.

“Okay. I’ll go now.”, she agreed and Winston gave her a relieved smile.

She shut down the computer. Yes, she would take a nap at least and then again will put everything in finding her. 

* * *

Neferet heard the door opening. It was late, very late. She poked her head up to look over the back of the couch. Fareeha kicked off her shoes and took of her jacket, not bothering that it fell to the ground. Her shoulders hung saggy as she shuffled to the living-room. Even though her tan mostly hid them, dark rings were visible underneath her eyes.

_She looks so… wrecked._

Fareeha slumped down on the couch, gaze blank, mind racing.

_What happened to her other hand?!_

Neferet carefully approached her, blue eyes filled with concern. She meowed and stroked the back of Fareeha’s hand with her fluffy paw. The woman raised her hand, not looking at her when she began to stroke through the soft fur.

“I will find her!”, she muttered under her breath, all shaky, all fragile. “I won’t stop until I found her!”

_Fareeha…_

The cat meowed. The look of the broken Fareeha tore her apart. More than ever, she just wanted to wrap her arms around her to hold her tight and tell her that she was here, right by her side. But she could not. She was just a cat. There was nothing more she could do than watch and hope to turn back human.

_Please, let it work! I don’t want to see her like this anymore! Fareeha, I’m here, right beside you! Just look at me! Please…_

A buzz came from the pockets of her pants and Fareeha jolted up. The screen of her phone lit up. Messages from her news stream. She opened it.

‘Famous scientists kidnapped by terrorists.’

‘Confirmed: Dr. Angela Ziegler kidnapped by terrorists.’

‘Terrorists set ultimatum.’

‘Shots heard from terrorists hide-out.’

‘First hostages killed.’

‘Confirmed: Dr. Angela Ziegler dead.’

The phone felt heavy in her hands. Her eyes grew wide, unable to look away from the last message. She was dead. Angela was confirmed dead. The grip around the device grew slack until it fell down. Its impact with the ground echoed in her ten times more intensive than it actually was. She felt numb and cold.

“No!”, Fareeha breathed.

Her vision blurred, cheeks burning hot. This could not be true, it must not! She could not think straight anymore. The tiny voice of hope yelled in the back of her head that this was impossible, but despair, guilt and fear were stronger, dragging her down a hole that seemed to be bottomless. Tears ran down her cheeks. She did not stop them, neither her sobs.

“NO!”

Fareeha curled up into a ball, crying herself to a restless sleep. 

* * *

She was running. Her heart was pounding in her throat.

_She saw her running. Her hand reached for her._

“Angela!”, she called, seeing her with a fearful expression.

_She heard her calling her name. There were dark shadows stretching for her like hands. Fear was growing within her._

Two men with no faces grabbed her. She desperately tried to dash faster towards her, but the faster she ran, the greater the distance seemed to grow.

_“Fareeha!”, she called, her hand reaching for the woman running towards her. The shadows grew bigger and she felt a tuck on her as if she was sucked in._

They dragged her with them, although she was fighting against it with all her might. Her voice reached her ears in a desperate cry. One of the men hauled for a punch. He hit Angela right to her head. “NO!!!”

_Everything went dark. All she could remember were Fareeha’s horrified eyes and a cry. She felt like floating. Her body felt so light and soft. Yes, soft was the right word. She let her hands slide over her forearms. They were covered in fur._

“YOU BASTARDS!”, Fareeha yelled. The men carried her away. Suddenly the ground seemed to vibrate and she stumbled over her feet. Her eyes were stuck on the unconscious body they took with them. “Angela! ANGELA!”

_There were explosions, burning heat and screams. She was on a battlefield. But why was she so small? Ah, yes. She was a cat. A sharp sound of jets reached her ears and she looked up. “Fareeha…”, she breathed._

The building in front of her was surrounded by police cars. An officer yelled something into a megaphone but she did not understand it. A grenade detonated in front of the door. “ANGELA!” She needed a weapon. Fareeha wrestled down the policeman next to her and took his gun. It was odd no one seemed to care, not even then when she invaded the hide-out of the men all by herself.

_“Fareeha!” She saw her flying in her blue armour. The battle around her became heated, rockets dashing through the sky. “WATCH OUT!” But Fareeha could not hear her. She was set under heavy fire until her engines were hit. Like a stone she fell, spiraling to the ground._

The moment she entered the hide-out, the men opened their fire. She had to dodge bullet after bullet and shot down a member of the criminals in turn. In the basement, she saw Angela being kept on a chair. Fareeha jumped over a balustrade to get to that floor. “Angela!” She stretched her hand out and Angela started running towards her.

_As she saw Fareeha spiraling to the ground, she started running as fast as her kitten paws could carry her. The impact that happened when the armoured woman finally hit the ground nearly deafened her. “FAREEHA!”_

Angela reached for her, hope shimmering in her blue eyes. A loud bang echoed through the basement and the next moment blood gushed over Angela’s chest. Her eyes turned dark as her knees went weak. “ANGELA!”

_The armour was ripped into pieces. “Fareeha!!!” She jumped onto her chest. The helmet was gone. Blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth, eyes closed. Fareeha was dead._

She caught her, her knees hitting the ground while doing so. “Angela!!!” Her body was still warm, but her gaze was empty. She shook her desperate to wake her up. But Angela did not respond. She was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the change of rating is understandable after this chapter. It's possible that there will be another one, depending where this couple is leading me to.
> 
> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woha! Almost an update a day! I'm writing like a maniac but I just can't stop xD

Morning came early but she did not care. Her phone was ringing but she did not pick up. Was she hungry? She did not know. Maybe she should change her clothes but what use was it? Fareeha blinked over to the fluffy fur ball that lay rolled up into a ball on her couch. Even Neferet had a horrible night.

“Looks like it’s just you and me…”, she mumbled, her voice hoarse from crying.

Her hand carefully reached for the cat, dipping her fingers into the fur. Was is just her imagination or did Neferet grew bigger? Under the soft touch, she twitched her ears and shuddered. Blue eyes fluttered open and glanced over to Fareeha.

_Thank god! It was just a dream!_

Neferet clumsily pushed herself to her feet, crinkling her nose.

_My whole body aches. Feels like it’s burning…_

Fareeha watched her but at the same time her gaze seemed empty. Eventually, she forced herself to stand up. There was a plan that she had to finish, things she had to organize. At least it would busy her for some time. Her movements were mechanic, as she walked into her bathroom. What did she have to do before climbing into the shower? Ah, right.

“Take off your clothes.”, Fareeha ordered to herself.

It was just a quick shower, cold water gushed over her skin. When she finished drying off and putting on some clothes, she shuffled to her kitchen. There was no sense she saw in eating, so she only flipped on the coffee machine. Neferet seemed to feel the same way as she stumbled to her chair.

“I’ll help you, just a sec.”

Fareeha picked her up. Had the cat always been this heavy? A shaky almost exhausted meow thanked her, before Neferet propped her head onto the table.

_Pain… Just stay awake! I don’t want to go back to this dream…_

A plain and steaming coffee mug entered her vision. Against her habit, Fareeha had poured herself some hot coffee in. She silently sipped at the black, unsweetened liquid. No newspaper this morning, no cooking, no nothing.

“I’m heading for the office.”, Fareeha declared.

Neferet just blinked at her, too wasted to give a respond. The door clicked and Fareeha was gone.

* * *

“Aren’t you answering your phone!?”, Ana scolded her.

She angrily stared at her daughter, who just blinked back.

“I had it on mute, sorry.”

“You had it – Argh jeesh, what is wrong with you? You don’t look like yourself.”

“I’m fine, mother.”, Fareeha said hollow.

Ana tilted her head, a concerned frown covering her features. This was not the daughter she knew. This must be a different person in front of her.

“Fareeha?”, she asked carefully. “What happened? Will you tell me?”

There was a faint moment Fareeha seemed to tense up but nothing more. Her expression kept indifferent and stern.

“I’m fine. Nothing happened. So, why are you here?”

Ana shook her head slightly, eye filled with concern and sadness. Why did not she wanted to tell her what was on her mind?

“I was worried. And I think not without reason.”

She mustered Fareeha and a tiny glister in the sunlight caught her attention.

“What is this?”

Fareeha looked down to her chest pocket of her shirt. Angela’s necklace peeked out a bit. A lump threatened to choke her. She cleared her throat.

“Nothing. Just – “

But Ana fished for it before she could stop her from doing so. Recognizing what it was, her eye grew wide and her mouth opened in a small gasp.

“This is… Why are you having this?”

Another gasp escaped her as Fareeha’s hand snatched the necklace out of her hand. Her teeth were gritted and a dark shadow fell over her face.

“Don’t you touch it!”, she growled low and threatening.

A knock on the door interrupted Ana’s attempt to respond.

“Yes?”, Fareeha barked and the door opened.

It was Genji.

“I didn’t expect you back so early.”, she noted, her eyes glaring at him.

Her expression was stern, almost threatening that even Genji had to gulp a little. But he entered nevertheless.

“Why so?”, he asked.

“Well, as I remember you wanted to prove that you and your clan aren’t the same anymore.”

“I did.”, he confirmed. “All members were at a clan gathering, celebrating the birthday of our ancestor and father of our clan. No one was even close enough to have done any harm to Angela-san.”

Ana kept silent the whole time. The tension that built between those two prickled in her neck and set her to high alert. Fareeha let out a sarcastic huff, forcing her lips into a crooked smile. Her jaws worked and her hand balled into a fist behind her back.

“Really? So, you say you have nothing to do with the kidnapping and hostage taking of those scientists…”

“Huh, you must be kidding me. As if we would do something like that.”

Fareeha prowled from behind her desk to Genji, which had many similarities to a panther claiming its prey.

“Liar.”

Behind his visor, Genji’s eyes went wide with anger. How could she call him a liar? He knew she did not like him but if something concerned Angela he would never lie. Not even to Fareeha. He forced himself to keep calm.

“I am not.”

Fareeha chuckled.

“Yes, you are. Haven’t heard the news? She is dead.”

Both Ana and Genji gasped in surprise.

“No…”, he breathed.

“Yes, and it’s thanks to you and your fucking Yakuza ninjas that SHE WILL NEVER COME BACK!”

She hauled for a punch. All her despair, fury, pain and self-hatred, everything was put in it. She knew better of course, but she could not help it. Fareeha needed to blow off steam and Genji was just perfect. Her punch caught him off guard but he quickly regained a steady stance and threw his shoulder into her stomach. They landed on the floor, punching and choking each other.

“ENOUGH!!!”

Ana pushed Genji away and twisted Fareeha’s arm into a painful lock to keep her in check. Like a wild animal, she was grunting and glaring at the cyborg.

“You better go, Genji. She’s not herself.”, Ana said.

“I see.”, he panted slightly. “Please, take good care of her.”

He turned to leave. When Ana was certain that he was gone and out of Fareeha’s reach, she let go of her.

“Why did you let him go?!”, Fareeha hissed.

“Because he’s not responsible for all of this and he is not the reason why you are angry.”, Ana explained calmly.

She carefully pushed some bangs out of Fareeha’s face, cupping her cheek.

“It wasn’t your fault! You did everything you could! Don’t let your self-hatred eat you up. I’m sure Angela would not want that, if she really is dead.”

Her daughter stared at her, not quite convinced.

“I failed at protecting her. I should have given her a ride to the airport. I should have asked her how her flight was. But I did nothing of that! I failed and now… I don’t have the chance to ever tell her that I love her.”

She balled her fists and let her gaze drop to the floor. Arms wrapped around her, holding her close to her mother’s chest. Silence stretched between them, comforting her.

“You don’t think she’s dead?”, Fareeha asked quietly after a while.

Ana pulled away from her to look at her daughter.

“I have the feeling that she isn’t. Maybe she is even closer than you think.”, she said. “You should go home and rest, habibti. I’ll tell Winston that you take a day off.”

Without any protest, Fareeha let Ana help her onto her feet and let her guide her to her rooms. Maybe she would give it a try.

* * *

“How is she?”, Winston asked.

“I’ve never seen her like this. She looks so… shattered.”, Ana answered.

She sniffed a little, fighting against the tears that started to fill her eye. It pained her as if the pain was her own to see her daughter in this state. Not only her daughter but also to not know where Angela was. Winston lay a hand on her shoulder.

“I see… Listen, although this whole situation is tense, I do have some news that can give us hope.”, he said. “This thing about Angela being shot… It’s false. Some reporter was quite the artist and especially hungry for fame. He edited some photos and spread the word. Satya noted too many inconsistencies in the shadowing and colours. Angela might still be alive!”

“Oh, thank the angels who watch her!”, Ana sighed in relief and wiped a tear away.

This news did give hope.

“Maybe we should tell Fareeha.”

“No.”, she decided. “We should give her some rest. She had had enough stress the past day and night. I think it would be wiser if we continue the investigation and let her know when the storm has calmed a bit. I don’t want to give her hope to just see her break again if we were wrong about it. The risk still exists.”

Winston hummed, a thoughtful frown covering his face.

“Yes, you’re probably – What’s that?”

A cream coloured tail poked around a corner that led to the labs. To whatever animal it belonged it must have been stopping in its steps as the tail did nothing but curling slightly at the same spot. Ana motioned Winston to cautiously approach it. They tip toed – as far as the gorilla was able to – to the corner. The closer they got the more they could hear pants and pained growls. Peeking around the corner, they saw a big cat-like being, choking and twisting.

“Winston… What is this?”

He took a closer look at the animal.

“Hm, from its size, I’d say it’s a bobcat but the colour of the fur doesn’t match, neither the ears…”

Bright blue eyes glanced up, a silent plead in them.

“Whatever it is, we should help it. Help me pick it up, Ana.”

The animal was surprisingly calm, except for its twists in pain and hisses as if it knew that it would receive help. They carried it to Winston’s lab, his low gorilla sounds rumbling in a soothing manner. As soon as it was placed onto the table, which he emptied by just wiping the instruments off with his arm, Winston turned to fumble with some sort of medical monitor.

“What do you think is wrong with it?”, Ana asked, while stroking the shaking animal soothingly over its back.

“Well, a veterinarian would know better. It didn’t respond to my questions on our way here. I guess we can just try to ease its pain with some pain killers.”

He let out a heavy sigh.

“I wish Angela was here, now. She would probably know what to do.”

The woman kept quiet, focusing on the cat. There was something in her gaze that hinted something like realization of something she had not understood or seen before. Whatever it was, she kept it for herself. A frightened whine rumbled in the cat’s throat, eyes wide as Winston prepared an injection with painkillers.

“Now, now.”, Ana said in a motherly tone patted the cat. “Don’t worry, my dear. After these painkillers you’ll feel much better and can get some sleep.”

Blue eyes were skeptically glued to the tiny drop at the end of the needle. The tip lowered to where Winston intended to give the shot. As it lowered, the deep growls grew louder, the body shifting frightened despite the owner’s pain. A quick jerk, a deafening roar and the shot has been set.

“There you go. Not too bad, huh?”, Winston smiled.

The cat blinked, eyelid growing heavy and slowly it relaxed on the table. Some wristbands that were connected with the monitor were put around the front legs. But the cat did not notice it. Sleep had already taken it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to finish this, I guess.
> 
> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do all good things come to an end? I really enjoyed writing this fiction! Thank you for all your feedback and comments! They really pushed me till the end. Well, here's the last chapter. Hopefully not as bad as the movie "Resident Evil - The Last Chapter".

_What’s that sound?_

A piercing, repetitively beeping reached her ears. Somehow it was familiar but she could not name it. As the sound did not stop, she forced her heavy eye-lids to open. There was only a dim light that the blue orbs could easily adjust with. Still Angela had to blink several times to lift the fog that blurred her vision.

_A medical monitor…_

She shifted a bit.

_FUCK!_

Each muscle seemed to ache. No wonder as Angela seemed to have spent quite some time laying on a table, only padded with some blankets. Where exactly was she? Again she tried prop her up. It was Winston’s lab but how?

_I was on my way to my labs… Did I run into him? Does he know?_

Then as if Angela remembered something, she felt for her ears. They were gone, well not completely but her cat ears had turned back human, even her hands. Her teeth were still quite sharp but her jaws were almost back human. If there would have been a mirror to look at, she would have seen that she almost looked like one of those furries Hana loved so much.

_It worked!_

_“No, Jack! Don’t do that! If Ana finds out, you’re a dead man, you know that.”,_ Winston’s voice rumbled behind the shut door to his labs.

 _“Come on.”,_ Jack said, almost sounding as if he whined. _“I think she would feel better, than holing up in her rooms. She’s a soldier after all and like that she can blow off steam.”_

Angela’s eyes grew wide.

_Fareeha…_

_“Haaaah… And what if you take her with you and she starts running off or goes completely crazy blowing up the whole place or turns into a frightened ball, not able to do anything? Jack, this is too risky to do. You would rather hurt her more than help her!”_

_“But… Okay.”_ , she heard Jack giving in. _“I just tried to help.”_

 _“I know.”_ , Winston agreed with an exhausted sigh. _“I know, Jack. We’re all worried.”_

They passed by, obviously not intending to enter the gorilla’s labs. Angela waited until she was certain that they would not come back. She then carefully climbed off the table.

_What do I do? This sounded like Fareeha… I have to check on her!_

Just then the door slid open and someone entered. The person had a plate and a bowl of water in their hand. Lamps flickered as the switch was used to light them.

“Let’s see how you’re…?”

Ana stopped and stared at the empty table. Her eye wandered through the lab until it finally found the furry creature hiding underneath Winston’s desk.

“Oh, my… Is it… Is it really you?”, the old woman stammered.

But before she could get a closer look, loud voices from the hallway caught her attention.

“No, don’t! Fareeha please, we have already checked her labs twice. She’s not there!”, Lena whined.

“She is right. Winston had checked it again and found nothing.”, Aleksandra agreed, panting a little.

There were other noises as if the Russian was struggling with something or someone. An angry growl echoed through the hallway.

“How can I trust these words?!”, Fareeha barked. “You didn’t even tell me that this news about her death was fake! I had to learn it from the media instead and I thought you were my friends!!”

Another heavy grunt could be heard, followed by a loud bang indicating Ana that her daughter had thrown Aleksandra to the ground. Furious stomps approached.

“Oh, dear…”

She put the items onto the desk and gave the blue eyes under the desk one quick glance, before she hurried out to the hallway.

“Fareeha!”, Ana said with a sharp edge in her voice. “One more step and you know what will happen!”

But Fareeha did not care. Her face was twisted in rage, eyes still swollen from another night crying. Ana scolded herself for not taking care of her daughter’s media devices, so she would not have gotten the news so soon. She should have known that she could not stop thinking about an unfinished task. A trait, Fareeha had inherited from her father. The young woman kept marching towards her.

“Why are you so hard-headed?”, Ana sighed. “Well, Justice needs a nap…”

A small arrow darted through the air and got stuck in Fareeha’s shoulder. Still walking, her steps lost their pace until she stopped in front of her mother and slumped into her arms. Each time it was amazing how fast the sleeping drug worked.

“Thanks Ana!”, Lena panted. “Shall we bring her to her room?”

“No, I will take care of her. Just go and catch your breath at the kitchen or elsewhere.”

She watched the other women leave and shifted Fareeha, so that she could carry her to her room.

“I think you should come too.”, she said, not looking back into the labs where the pair of blue orbs had watched the whole scene with shock.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Fareeha saw the familiar ceiling of her bedroom. Someone must have brought her here.

“Hrrrgh, mom…”, she growled and sat up.

Her life was a mess. She was out of her mind, the woman she loves had gone missing, her friends did not tell her what was going on and on top of that she lost her cat… again. Just like Rastaban, Neferet disappeared suddenly. Yes, she was left alone, doomed to be lonely.

“Fine! If you don’t want to help me, if you all don’t want me to take part in this investigation and lock me up then do it!”

Fareeha kept silent, her knees pulled up against her chest. Birds were singing outside, their chirps joyful and bright. Occasionally, she would hear some jets from starting planes. There must have been something she must have missed. In her mind she replayed every detail she could remember. The placing of Angela’s clothes in her room, the scattered notes, the test tube… Did she check the computer in her labs?

“Fuck I missed that! Neferet distracted me…”, Fareeha mumbled angrily.

Biting her lip, she tried to remember, whether she had caught at least a glimpse of it. But no matter how hard she tried, there was still one question nagging her in the back of her mind. Who was Angela’s partner? Did this person do something to her? Was it a man or a woman? How long did they know each other? Were they married? But Angela never wore a ring. A frustrated sigh came over Fareeha’s lips. These questions were anything but helping her to solve this mystery. But still, if it turned out that this partner had violated Angela, she would smash him! Him. This made her shudder uncomfortably. What if Angela was with a man?

“No, stop thinking about it! Gosh I need to do something!”

She peeled out of her sheets and strode out of her bedroom. Her steps guided her to the living-room where she reached for her telephone.

“I’m going to ask Jack, if he has a mission for me. Just something!”

Something moved in her back, but she was too concentrated on punching the number into her phone to notice. Just when she turned, a weight hit her chest, pushing her backwards to the ground. The phone slipped through her fingers.

“No! Don’t go! Please!”

Fareeha grumbled. What was that? Brown eyes blinked but their vision was filled with golden locks. Whatever had torn her to the ground it was big and lay on top of her and trembled. A hand was gripping her shirt.

“Please… don’t go, Fareeha! Stay…”

Her lungs deflated by a heavy gasp. She knew that voice!

“Angela?”, she asked with a shaky voice.

The golden mane shifted and blue eyes met hers. Tears were gathering in them, threatening to spill over.

“Angela.”, Fareeha breathed.

Unable to move she just stared at her. Angela’s hair was down, falling in messy locks around her face. The tip of her nose was turning slightly red as she stifled a sob when Fareeha recognized her, despite the relieved smile on her rosy lips. She nodded softly.

“Yes. I’m here.”

A tear found its way down her cheek.

“I feared… I would never see you again…”, Fareeha whispered.

The big lump in her throat untangled, as tears prickled in the corner of her eyes anew. Her arms wrapped around Angela, pulling her close as she started to sob against the crook of the slender neck. She nearly crushed some bones but Angela did not care. They stayed laying on the floor as they were, sobbing against each other, feeling the warmth as they clung to the other for their dear life. All the stress, all the fear, all the relief was set free. The sobs began to calm after a while. Angela had buried her face deep into the muscular crook of Fareeha’s neck, inhaling her tartly citrus scent with a note of cinnamon she had learned to love such much. It calmed her as much as the arms around her that held her safe and protectively. Fareeha on her side, dug her nose deep into the lose hair, smelling the lovely flowery scent of jasmine, orchid and lavender.

It was Fareeha then, who began to shift until she noticed something and stiffened.

“You’re… Uhm…”

Angela lifted her head to look at her. She arched an eyebrow as the saw the dark red shade across the woman’s cheeks. Maybe it was due to her crying. A soft rumble shook her when Fareeha cleaned her throat.

“Y-you’re n-naked…”

“W-what?”, Angela blinked back.

She pushed herself up and Fareeha did her best to not stare, trying to look at the couch. Embarrassment clearly spread over her face.

“Normal hands… no fur anymore and… HUH?!?”

With a shriek, the blonde stumbled off the other woman and tried to cover herself. Her face had taken on an alarming shade of red. Stumbling over her own limbs, Fareeha stood up.

“D-don’t worry. I-I get you something. I-I h-haven’t seen a-anything! N-not the sli- ouff!”

She tripped over her foot and literally fell into her bedroom.

“This is so embarrassing!”, Angela muttered to herself, hiding her face behind her bangs, only her beet red ears peeked through some strands.

“H-here.”

Fareeha held out a small bundle of clothes, which Angela grabbed and quickly disappeared in the bathroom. Of course Fareeha did not have to show her the way. All apartments were built similarly. As she waited for her, she let herself fall onto the couch. A faintly visible blush was still on her cheeks. So it was official. In some way. Angela was still alive and here. It was not a dream was it? She heard the bathroom door open and turned her head to gaze over to Angela. The brown orbs did widen slightly at the sight of the slender woman in one of Fareeha’s shirts and sweatpants. They were way too big for her but this did not alter her radiant beauty.

“I-I… uhm…”, Angela stammered, her hands fiddling with one another and her eyes wandering. “This must be…”

“A relief?”, Fareeha helped her. “Yes, it is!”

She patted the couch next to her and smiled softly at her.

“Come here. Tell me what happened.”

Slowly, as if she was still unsure, the blonde strode towards the couch and took her seat. She glanced up to Fareeha, who patiently waited for her to begin her story.

“Well… Haaah. It started the night before my flight. I was still running some tests on a new generation of nanites. During these tests I must’ve got into contact with some of the chemicals. Probably I was a bit too tired already to notice.”, she began.

A nervous giggle bubbled up in her throat.

“Hrm. But these nanites were the wrong ones, what I didn’t know as I have missed to check on my mails lately. They were prototypes for veterinarian use. So, when I woke up the next morning, I… was a cat.”

It sounded so weird to Angela that she was certain that Fareeha would not believe her story. She would not believe herself.

“A… cat?”, Fareeha asked and blinked at her. “Does that mean… So you were…”

Angela bit her lip and nodded.

“Yes. I was Neferet.”

She tightly wrapped her arms around her knees. This was what she had feared. How would Fareeha react to this? Would she be angry? Would she think she turned crazy? Would she be disgusted? Angela grew more frightened as the other woman did not say a word, only staring at her. She watched her hand clench around the armrest.

“I-it’s not like I did plan that! I did not. It just happened and well, after I noticed my change, I wanted to go to my labs immediately but I ran into Lena. And when I could escape from her I found Jesse, which I thought was a relief but I forgot about his allergy towards cats and so I had to run again and ended up in Torbjörn’s workshop and then you came around and… and.”

Her voice trembled as she rambled off everything on her mind, just to fill the silence. But Fareeha did not look at her.

“You saved me from them and took me in. Yes, I did want to go back to the labs but then I… It just got so complicated! I knew I had to go but I also did not want to just disappear and still I did not know how to get in there. You treated me so… I don’t even have a proper word for it for how good you’ve treated me! A-and the things you told me… You… This was a whole new side I’ve never seen as a human. I… wanted to know more. I wanted to see more of you.”

She sheepishly rubbed her neck and a little blush tinted her cheeks.

“Well, in some way I did _see_ more of you… But that wasn’t all what I meant! I-I mean, I didn’t mind, b-but I – “

“Just answer me this question.”, Fareeha interrupted her.

The warm eyes Angela had come to know were stern and serious. A lump built up in her throat and she felt small again.

“Who is your partner?”

That she did not expect.

“My… what?”

Fareeha pulled out the letter and held it between them.

“Your partner of whom the letter is talking about.”

Angela blinked at it. It was the letter from Daniel in which he asked her to join him for a special fair to discuss a certain project for enhancing the abilities of pilots. She had completely forgotten about it.

“I don’t have a partner.”, she said truthfully. “I guess Daniel, my colleague from Switzerland, was joking. He likes to tease me from time to time. But…”

“There are two tickets for the fair.”, Fareeha pointed out and Angela’s eyes widened.

“Really, I don’t have a… Unless he was…”

She gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. This time Daniel’s tease was really hitting a new record.

“He wanted to talk to you.”

A surprised sound left Fareeha’s throat as she frowned back at her.

“Me?”

“I… I’ve been talking about you when I met him. Well, I guess I’ve been… talking a lot about you. So, he assumed we… would be…” Angela helplessly waved her hands in the airs.

She could not say it out loud. Not like this. Biting her lip, she hid her face behind her knees. This was so embarrassing. Fareeha was obviously jealous and had probably wrecked her mind with this question jumping to assumptions. On the other hand she felt the same way when Fareeha has been talking about her love interest although it was herself she had to be jealous of. Carefully, she peeked to Fareeha.

“I’m sorry. I should have tried harder to tell you it was me the whole time. It wasn’t nice of me to listen to all of your thoughts and…”

But Fareeha just shook her head and began to chuckle.

“I was blind! I should have known it when you snatched for the avocado. The whole time I had the feeling I knew you and I did! This is…”, she buried her face in her hands, her ears beet red. “You’ve seen these books haven’t you?”

It was funny to see the brave woman like that, so embarrassed about her books about how to win a woman’s heart or some that gave advice for a perfect date but seemingly she was not embarrassed about the things she had told Neferet or the fact that named cat, who had been the addressee of her thoughts, had seen her naked. Angela could not help but smile a little.

“I did see them.”, she admitted and cautiously lay her hand on Fareeha’s shoulder. “But I guess none of them expected this scenario we’ve been through.”

“Angela…”

She straightened her back and looked at her. But before she could say another word she felt the cold tips of Angela’s fingers on her lips.

“I love you, Fareeha.”

The words were simple but they held so much truth and honesty. There were so many things Angela wanted to say too, but right now this was all she was able to. She had made up a whole speech for this but seeing those brown orbs light up before her and the smile that spread underneath her fingers ensured her to have made the right decision.

“I love you, Angela.”

Fareeha leant in closer and placed a soft kiss on those precious and soft rosy lips she had ached so long to kiss. It was better than they had both imagined. There was no rush, only deep love that secured them and guided them as they explored each other still a bit shy. Hands trailed the outlines of the fabric, feeling the body beneath it.

“I was scared I’d lost you. Scared I’d never have the chance to tell you that I love you. Scared that you might not want me like this.”, Fareeha whispered when they finally parted.

Angela smiled and glanced into the front pocket of Fareeha’s shirt. She gently tugged out her necklace.

“You always had a place in my heart.”, she said opening the medallion.

It showed two photos. One of her parents and the other, Fareeha had not noticed before, showed the brave soldier wearing her uniform.

“I want you, Fareeha. Like this and with our little cottage somewhere nice and quiet with our children. All of this!”

They shared a smile and again Fareeha’s eyes threatened to fill with tears, so Angela leant in for another kiss. Eventually, they ended up in each other’s arms just enjoying the moment. Fareeha’s hand gently rubbed Angela’s back, while she nuzzled at the crook of her neck.

“You’re purring.”, Fareeha noticed with a soft chuckle.

“Looks like the cure didn’t fix everything yet.”, Angela muttered embarrassed.

“I don’t mind if it remains. I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a possibility for an epilogue. If you want one, please let me know. ;)
> 
> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


	9. Epilogue (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter has an EXPLICIT rating! If you're underage or sensitive towards sexual content, please consider to stop reading right here. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! We're done! This shall be my final good-bye to Neferet, but don't worry: I'm planning of a sequel ;)
> 
> For the near future I will write the next chapter/s for My Sky now until I find the fitting start for the sequel. Visit my tumblr to stay tuned on this case or discover my audio project or just ask what a weremonkey does in their life. ^^ (ookami-saru.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anyhow: Enjoy the epilogue!

“You’re sure you want it like that?”

She glanced down at the woman before her on their bed. Although they had been through all the fights of the second crisis together, although they had spent their time and beds together, it still felt like a miracle to her that this breath-taking woman was hers. Angela gave her a loving smile.

“Yes! I want in like this!”

Wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s strong neck, she pulled herself up to melt their lips into a wanting kiss.

“I mean, we could use the traditional method of in vitro fertilization but…”

“No.”, Fareeha breathed with a smile. “I… I think I’m just a little worried for you.”

A shy chuckle escaped her lips as she pressed her forehead against her wife’s. Angela giggled softly.

“Just remember: My body’s still 28, although my passport tells different.”, she pointed out.

They have been through this discussion many times. Of course there were risks during pregnancy and the older Angela would get the higher these risks were. But thanks to her excellent genes and a little help of her nanites, her body did age slower. Fareeha knew this but this did not change the way she worried for her wife. Perhaps it was due to the intense research Angela had been through. It may have sounded selfish at first, when the doctor had admitted that she did not want use the help of a sperm bank or simply adopt a child. This did not mean she was completely against adoption but for their first child she wanted to experience pregnancy. Her suggestion instead was to produce fertile sperm out of Fareeha’s ovum, so their child would even biologically be theirs for 100%.

“And… you’re sure this will work out? No risks of losing you or our future child?”

Concern reflected in those warm brown orbs. This was her greatest fear. Losing her family. Angela gently stroked her cheeks.

“You know I can’t make promises, Spätzli, but I’m very certain that everything will be alright. I’ve double checked everything and the tests went without failure. You trust me?”

She glanced deeply into her wife’s eyes, searching for insecurities. If ever Fareeha said the word, she would let go of this plan and switch to the more traditional way for their situation. But these words just now were all that her partner needed to hear.

“Yes, I do. Always!”, she murmured, leaning in for an affectionate kiss.

All worries slowly began to fade as their kisses grew passionate. Concerns were replaced by sheer joyful expectation for their future child. They had planned it for so long, put so much effort into their preparations, so this should not be wasted. While Angela had the more tricky part of recoding the ovum, Fareeha had enhanced their strap-on. Since she was part of the first raptora pilots, she had learned to write codes for her neuro-chip with which she usually maneuvered her suit. Well, she still _maneuvered_ something, except that is was the moment in when the added sperm basin would release its content. As a little extra, she had wrapped synthetic skin around the strap-on, which would send neural signals to her chip, so she could actually _feel_ when to cum.

Hands trailed up her neck until slender fingers weaved into her dark thick hair, their owner’s nails gently scratching her scalp. She loved it when Angela did that and she could not help her moan deep in the back of her throat. Her lips kissed their way down the slender throat, stopping at the pulse to suck and nibble at it a little. The little gasps were music to her.

“Yes, malaki. Let me hear you.”, Fareeha murmured against the soft skin.

And Angela did, even more so when big, strong hands gently stroked her sides up to her full breasts. They caressed the soft skin before they took a handful of the supple flesh.

“I love you.”, Angela breathed, as a thumb circled her nipple.

She felt her wife’s smile against her collarbone, before she continued kissing her way down to her favourite valley.

“I love you too.”, Fareeha murmured and closed her lips around an almost fully erected nipple.

A lustful moan left the throat of the angel beneath her and she arched her back into the sucking. One hand fisted into their sheets, while the other kept entangled in the dark strands pulling a bit harder now. Fareeha glanced up to see the ocean blue eyes she could not get enough of watched her and had turned darker from lust. She pinched the rosy nipple between her fingers for which she received another wonderful moan. A smutty smirk split her lips and a mischievous glimmer lit up in her brown eyes. She let her teeth sink into the other nipple, letting her voice vibrate against it in a low rumble. Angela gasped loudly, throwing her head back at the sensation. Her hips bucked in search for friction but Fareeha withdrew with a soft chuckle.

“No need to hurry. We’ve got all night.”, she whispered with a smirk.

Her hands trailed along Angela’s thighs that were wrapped around her waist, up to the child-bearing hips and across the soft skin of her belly. A shudder ran through her wife, causing goose-bumps on her pale skin. Fareeha gasped in surprise when her fingers trailed up the chest, over the slender throat to draw after the jaw line and felt her fingers being caught by Angela’s teeth. She nibbled at them, let her tongue sooth where she had bitten, sucked at them. It was a breath taking view as she looked up to her through her long eyelashes, an innocent smile tucking at her lips.

“Let me touch you.”, Angela said longingly.

She pushed herself up, releasing her hold around her wife’s waist. Again their lips crushed against each other hungrily. Angela let her fingers trail along those sculptured shoulders, counting the little bumps of scars in her mind. If she could, she would have kissed them away, one by one but she could not. New ones she has been able to prevent but the old ones she could not fix. They were part of Fareeha, part of her history and she had come to love each of them. A deep moan vibrated against her lips as she sat onto one of those strong thighs grinding against it slowly and spread her wetness on the copper skin. Strong hands cupped her ass, kneading it.

“More.”, Angela breathed close to Fareeha’s ear.

The grip around her rear tightened, nails digging into her flesh as she let her own fingernails run down Fareeha’s spine, Oh, how much she loved to play her like a harp.

“You know that drives me crazy.”, Fareeha growled, her voice husky.

A devilish smile split Angela’s lips and she did it again, watching those wonderful brown eyes squeeze shut. One hand reached up to the golden locks, while the other pulled her in closer. Angela moaned when her hair was tugged so that her throat was exposed. She felt Fareeha’s hot tongue running down her neck until her teeth dug into her skin.

“Fareeha!”, she cried out, her movements quickening.

A sharp huff escaped the tanned woman as Angela’s hand tightened around their strap-on. She was surprised by this sensation. She could really _feel_ the softness of her palm.

“Do it again!”, she commanded and Angela obeyed. “Mmmmmn, fuck!”

The sensation was not exactly comparable to touching her sex directly but each touch and movement sent small impulses down her spine and sex. Her grip in Angela’s hair tightened, causing them both to moan, blood rushing through their veins. Fareeha scooted forward, pushing the slender woman back onto the sheets. Sounds of sloppy kisses filled the air, accompanied by heated moans and grunts.

“Please~”, Angela begged.

A red blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. Her pupils were dilated, breath coming in small pants. One last time, Fareeha sucked hard at her pulse, letting her nails scratch along her sides to make her cry out her lust before she slid down south. Brown eyes never left the angelic face. Angela’s scent washed over her senses.

“You are so beautiful.”, she hummed, placing a kiss on her belly. “My treasure.”

Another kiss, brushing the delicate skin of the inner thigh.

“My shelter.”

Angela moaned as Fareeha kissed her other thigh. She tried to pull her where she wanted her so desperately but the intense gaze kept her in check.

“My goddess.”

Eventually, she kissed the glistering lips, humming appreciatively to her wife’s reaction. A gasp, followed by carnal cry shook this heavenly being, her back arched, hands fisting the sheets and eyes wide. Like bolts of thunder, shudders jolted through her body. There was no way Angela could get a hold of a coherent thought, feeling that beloved tongue slide past her slick folds, invading inside, then again tease her clit.

“Faree – AHHH!!!”

Her mind went blank. Fareeha smirked into the slickness, watching Angela wind under her touch. She was not just touching her, she was worshipping her precious wife, drinking her like someone dying of thirst. Well-formed thighs clenched around her head, making her struggle to breath.

“Now, now. Don’t kill me before I even get the chance to see you pregnant.”, Fareeha chuckled, freeing herself from the lock.

A smile brightened her face, seeing how undone Angela already was. Her shaky hands reached for her, pulling her into another lustful kiss. None of them bothered the spicy love juice that covered Fareeha’s face.

“Please…”, Angela panted in between their kisses. “Knock me up! Make me the mother of your child!”

The sheer desperation in her voice sent shivers down her spine that pooled in her gut. A low rumble vibrated in her throat, when she positioned the tip of the strap-on at her entrance.

“I’ll make you our child’s mother.”

Slowly, Fareeha pushed forward. She hissed as she felt Angela wrap around the synthetic skin of their toy. It was an unbelievable sensation, so close, so intense, so right. Arms and legs crawled up her body, clinging onto her. With one rapid thrust, she forced the last bit of the artificial cock inside Angela. Nails dug into her back and a bright gasp tingled in her ear. They kept like that, adjusting to the new feelings for a while, enjoying their hot skins against each other.

“I start moving.”, Fareeha whispered against Angela’s ear.

She did not respond, only bucking her hips to meet her thrust. They took their time, building up their rhythm. Blue eyes locked with brown. There were no words spoken, only soft moans and gasps that increased. Angela bit her lip.

“Mmmmmmn! Harder – Ah!”, she panted, her head tipping backwards. “Fuck me!”

This made a switch click in Fareeha. A deep growl escaped her lips as she started to mercilessly slam into the hot core. Fueled by the high-pitched cries and moans she covered the soft pale skin with hungry kisses that would definitely leave angry hickeys and marks. Nails furiously scratched down her back, drawing faint lines of red on the copper skin. Angela’s screams became erratic.

“Fuck! Oh, I – Gonna come!”

Fareeha bit her ear, grunting.

“Stay with me!”, she commanded.

She entwined one of their hands to force Angela to open her eyes. There was nothing more intense to her than looking into those deep blue eyes when they would both come.

“Hah! Fareeha!”

“I love you!”

With this Angela came, loud and intense. Her back arched, legs clenching around Fareeha’s waist but it did not stop her from thrusting. She felt her inner walls sucking on the strap-on and was overwhelmed when it hit her cervix with one last brutal thrust. It sent her down another orgasm, feeling the hot of her wife’s sperm fill her. Her vision went blank. Fareeha gently rocked her hips to guide them through their high, whispering softly against the golden locks. Eventually she rolled them over, cradling Angela on top of her.

“That…”, she panted but could not find the right words.

Her head was still spinning. Angela chuckled softly, her cheek pressed against the strong chest of her wife.

“We have to repeat that!”, she decided.

“Yes!”, Fareeha agreed, stroking her back. “Becoming parents is… Wow!”

Angela lifted her head. She gave her a loving smile as she tugged a strand of dark hair behind an ear.

“We’ll be parents.”, she smiled and leant in for a soft kiss, that held so many reciprocated emotions.

Yes. They would become parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malaki = "My angel"
> 
> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


End file.
